Tus dulces ojos negros
by Valethsnape
Summary: Draco, Ron Y Harry son colocados hacer una pocion, todo va bien hasta que Harry dice mal el hechizo.Trata de advertir pero Snape ya la había tomado. Ahora deberán cuidar de un hermoso niño de 5 años llamado: Severus. SLASH.
1. ¿Un error de Harry?

Tus dulces ojos negros

¿Un error de Harry?

Harry se levantó temprano presintiendo que este último día de clases no iba ser tan tranquilo como esperaba. Ya había culminado su sexto año en Hogwarts y no pudo ser un año mejor, logró derrotar a Voldemort a mediados del año, ahora podía decir que su vida era normal, o todo lo normal que puede ser para un mago.

Se vistió y suspirando bajo rumbo al comedor, hoy tendría pociones con Snape y eso era algo que le frustraba el día, solo quedaba el consuelo que era su ultimo día en Hogwarts; estas vacaciones las pasaría en la madriguera, con sus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione, lo cual era lo único que le hacia tener su buen humor este día.

Una vez que pasó por las puertas del comedor, se dirigió a su mesa, Ron y Hermione discutían por alguna razón, él dando una sonrisa de resignación avanzó hacia ellos.

-ya te dije Ron, Víctor solo quiere ser mi amigo; no voy hacerle el feo solo porque a ti te desagrada, y ya cambia de tema que me tienes estresada –Dijo la chica rodando los ojos y centrando su atención en el periódico.

-¡Ja! Eso dice él, a la menor oportunidad cuando te vea indefensa te hace una propuesta que seguro es muy "amigable" –dijo el pelirrojo sarcástico.

-Pues en caso que lo hiciera soy lo suficiente mujer para defenderme, no te necesito –exclamó ella algo rabiosa sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

Ron murmuró algo inentendible; Harry se sentó al lado de la chica y dijo:

-¿Qué tal el día? –preguntó mientras empezaba a colocar comida en su plato.

-Fatal, para empezar cuando me desperté y fui al baño porque me sentí con el estómago revuelto, pero ¡sorpresa! Allí estaba Neville haciendo cosas quien sabe de ¡que mi hermana! Según ellos solo estaban haciendo una poción para la clase de Ginny¿pregúntame si le creí? Luego, cuando supuse que lo peor había pasado vengo al comedor y tuve que esperar media hora para que sirvieran porque llegue muy temprano, luego para acabar mi maravilloso día ¡me entero que hay pociones! Mira el ceño fruncido de Snape; eso solo significa una cosa –Concluyó el joven con aspecto abatido.

-¡Problemas! –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-y yo que creía que mi día era malo, tu me ganas Ron, pues a mi lo único extraño que me sucedió fue que el baño estaba apestoso cuando me fui a duchar –Ron tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse- y tuve que ir con la capa al de prefectos, luego me acorde que hay pociones y ustedes peleando tampoco me ayuda. –terminó Harry empezando a comer.

-Lo siento Harry –dijo la castaña- pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que Víctor es malo, porque sea un chico guapo que se "atreva" a invitarme a salir no quiere decir que sea malo –dijo ácidamente Hermione.

Ron bajó la vista por un instante y agarrando su mochila dijo:

-Voy a la biblioteca, olvide investigar algo –excusó mientras escapaba de la incómoda situación.

-Lo ves siempre huye, a veces creo que no le importo, además….-empezaba su monólogo la chica con frustración.

Harry no la miraba su vista estaba en la mesa de Slytherins donde un petulante rubio estaba dando un gran espectáculo, en un lado estaba una de las chicas mas lindas de todo el colegio Parvati Patil y al otro uno de los chicos mas deseados Blaise Zabini; éste solo le hablaba a Draco mientras el rubio comía su comida de una exótica manera junto con la gryffindor, quien reía por cada cosa que Draco le decía. Ahhgggg, esto era francamente una porquería, desde que descubrieron que los Malfoy eran de la luz el rubio tenía mas conquistas que nunca, no era algo que le molestara, le daba igual lo que hacia el petulante ese, pero en el fondo, le tenia cierta envidia.

Levantó la vista vio que Dumbledore lo miraba con esa mirada que te traspasa, pero no era el único, también Hagrid y Snape lo veían el primero con dulzura y el segundo, no podía definirlo, pero estaba seguro que por primera vez no era odio¿debía alegrarse? No sabía que solo sentía un peso menos en su cuerpo.

Estaba en ese dilema cuando el timbre sonó, irían a dos bellas horas de defensa para luego ir a pociones; el profesor de defensa era nada mas y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, quien había aceptado es empleo al ser despojado de toda sus antiguas riquezas por el ministerio, como castigo por haber servido de mortífago; no era que la clase fuera desagradable, es mas Malfoy mayor era un excelente profesor y justo con el puntaje de las casas pero aun así el simple hecho de tener que verlo en clases era agobiante.

El trío de oro se dirigió a defensa mientras que los profesores a sus respectivas clases. Al llegar al salón vieron con sorpresa que este en vez de las habituales sillas, tenía una formación de calderos en mesas y muchos ingredientes para cada caldero; ellos extrañados entraron al lugar.

El profesor rubio les dijo:

-Hoy será una clase interesante muchacho, hoy mezclaremos pociones y defensa, tendrán que hacer una poción hechizada, es una poción que actúa de una forma pero haciendo el hechizo su finalidad pues puede cambiarse, por ejemplo una poción curativa si le agregamos un hechizo. Esta podría ser en vez de curativa, una poción preventiva, una vacuna; pero claro este campo ya es mas para el lado médico pero creí que sería buena idea que lo aprendieran a usar por lo menos lo básico; el profesor Snape, supervisara su trabajo en la poción y yo el hechizo –dijo Malfoy extrañamente emocionado.

Snape que llegó al aula dijo sin prestar atención a más nada:

-La poción que realizarán es para ocultar cualquier imperfección del cuerpo de una persona y el hechizo es para hacerlos cambiar de aspecto según sea su gusto, o sea haremos una poción para ocultar, pero el hechizo la llevara a una poción metamorfomaga, o lo mas parecido que puede haber a una; como siempre espero disciplina, atención en su trabajo, por lo que déjense de jueguitos estúpidos y trabajen en trío, yo elegiré sus compañeros –dijo dando una fría sonrisa.

Ron murmuró algo que sonó a "maldito" y Harry solo bufó ya era algo predecible, Hermione los miraba reprobatoriamente a ambos.

-Granger ¿Dígame si le dieran la oportunidad de cambiar algo en este colegio que cambiaria? –preguntó Snape extrañamente a la chica.

-Nada, yo creo que esta muy bien así –dijo la chica después de pensarlo.

-eso creí –le dijo el maestro mirándola- usted ira con Nott y Zabini.

La chica se reunió con los slytherins y ese trío escogió una de las primeras mesas.

El profesor, miro a los restantes, Parvati, Neville (por alguna extraña razón paso el examen) Malfoy, Harry, Ron y Ernie.

-Lombotton¿Qué cambiaria usted? –preguntó el maestro viendo al joven removerse inquieto.

-yo….creo que pues mejoraría los laboratorios y pues algunos baños señor –respondió Neville algo temeroso.

-típico, póngase con Patil y……Macmillan –le dijo en modo orden el chico obedeció algo tranquilo al ver a sus compañeros.

Snape se dirigió hacia Harry y le preguntó:

-¿Qué cambiaria el gran Harry Potter? –dándole una fría mirada.

-yo cambiaria muchas cosas señor, por ejemplo: es horrible estar sentados en esas sillas por dos horas, es molesto no tener otra distracción mas que el quidditch, es extraño no poder subir al cuarto de las chicas pero ellas si al nuestro; y los que van al otro equipo, ellos son los mas beneficiados con eso; sencillamente no le veo sentido a muchas cosas –concluyó seriamente.

-¿lo dice por experiencia o es por lo que observa? –preguntó astutamente el mayor.

-Por un poco de ambas –respondió Harry sintiendo escalofríos al ver a Snape alejándose mientras decía:

-Potter si fuera mas inteligente no tendría que haber respondido nada pues solo quedan tres personas –dijo lógicamente Snape indicándoles que se sentaran en la mesa de fondo.

Draco, Ron y Harry se fueron a su mesa, Lucius al verlos todos formados les dijo:

En la pizarra están las instrucciones, cualquier duda pregunten y luego cuando la poción este lista aplicaremos el hechizo –informó gratamente el hombre.

Harry empezó a trabajar junto a Ron cortando el material, Malfoy también empezó a cortar algunos, mientras iba leyendo como se realizaba la poción, éste al ver que iba cortando bien y rápido les dijo:

-voy a ir agregando los materiales, ustedes sigan picando, luego pásenme lo que necesite –dijo en tono imperativo.

-Tú no tienes derecho mandarnos –argumentó Ron.

-Si supieras hacer una poción entonces si me callaría –replicó Draco arrogante.

-eso no tiene nada que ver –respondió ácido el pelirrojo.

-si tiene que ver; miren las parejas, el "bobo" de Macmillan es bueno en la materia y esta con dos estúpidos, la sabelotodo quedó con dos regulares, y yo el mas inteligente, con dos burros animales –dijo el rubio lógicamente.

-disculpe su señoría, pero yo no estoy mas feliz que usted –le dijo sinceramente Harry mientras le pasaba las raíces.

-Tranquilo Potter, no "llores" lo sé, ahhgggg, a veces Snape tiene la capacidad de irritarme hasta a mi, pero en fin, a trabajar se ha dicho dijo el rubio volviendo a su tarea.

Ambos gryffindors se quedaron un tanto anonadados al oír a Draco diciendo algo malo sobre Snape.

Al cabo de una hora y media ya las pociones estaban listas algunas mejores que otras, la del grupo de Hermione tenía el color azul oscuro que se suponía que debía tener, la de ellos tambien lo tenia cosa que los alegró a los tres aunque en alguno fue mas visible la alegría que en otros; el grupo de Neville, tambien tenia un color azul pero mas claro.

Snape se acercó a cada poción y fue dando el visto bueno, al llegar a la de Neville, solo agregó un ingrediente y la poción adopto el color apropiado, claro le colocó un poco menos de nota por el pequeño error.

Luego el profesor Lucius le dio a cada miembro del grupo un papel con el hechizo que iban a realizar, una, cambiaria color de cabellos, la siguiente, color de ojos y la última estatura a ellos les tocó la tercera.

Cuando Hermione pronunció el hechizo la poción cambio a azul cielo y al dársela a un conejo de prueba su pelaje cambio a rosa, ganándose el suspiro de todas las chicas; la de Neville la probó el señor Malfoy sus ojos cambiaron de azules a unos marrones oscuros, ese grupo tambien tuvo la máxima nota.

Al llegar a su grupo Harry agarró el papel y leyó:

-camblatura kidmen –pronunciándolo mientras apuntaba con su varita al caldero.

La poción cambio a un color azul celeste, Snape agarró una muestra para probarla, estas pociones no tenían un color definido, depende del mago que las invocara, así que tomo la muestra para ver que sucedía.

Harry volvió a fijar su vista en el papel y vio como las letras que estaba escritas eran distintas decían "cablatura Logmen" Harry se horrorizó pero si él había leído bien, miro al profesor y al ver que estaba empezando a tragar gritó:

-¡¡¡No!!!! –pero era tarde porque Snape solo lo miró extrañado y él respirando entrecortadamente por el grito dijo al ver que nada había ocurrido: solo creo que pronuncie mal el hechizo. –susurró bajito.

Snape se acercó y al ver el hechizo escrito y recordar lo que dijo el muchacho abrió los ojos con miedo y lo miró:

-¡que hiciste Potter! –solo atinó a decir mientras sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago.

Harry mas que horrorizado al ver la mirada de miedo que le dirigió el maestro solo se pegó mas al pupitre mientras veía a Snape cambiar en medio de una campo de luz; cuando todo eso solo había algo en medio del salón.

Un hermoso niño de cabellos negros y profundo ojos mirando a Harry con una expresión de susto y pena al verse totalmente desnudo, porque toda su anterior ropa estaba muy grande para alguien como él.

Harry se despegó del asiento y mirándolo con ternura le tendió la mano; el niño la aceptó, abrazándose a él, buscando esconder su cuerpo, Harry lo levantó y mirando los ojitos negros le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te llamas? –con profunda dulzura a pesar del miedo que sentía al creer saber la respuesta.

Los demás estaban mortalmente en silencio ante la situación.

-Severus Snape ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó mirándolo inocentemente.

Harry creyó morirse y miró a sus compañeros de trabajo horrorizado.

Ese era Snape y lo peor es que era un ¡NIÑO!

--------------------

Aca vengo con esta historia, le tengo jmucho cariño, porq sev va ser relindo, en serio! jajajaja espero que les guste y me dejen un reviews.


	2. Consecuencias

Consecuencias

-Yo soy Harry –respondió aún con su cabeza en otro mundo.

-¿Tu eres bueno…..? –preguntó con algo de miedo.

Los demás que veían a el mini Snape estaba en shock, hasta el rubio tenia una mirada horrorizada y estaba petrificado, Hermione que pareció moverse luego de una gran lucha mental fue hasta donde Harry y le dijo la niño sonriendo.

-Harry es como un ángel demasiado bueno y va a cuidarte mucho ¿Verdad Harry? –preguntó mirando a un asustado ojí verde.

-¿¿¿Qué??? –dijo espantado.

-que vas a proteger a Severus, no vas a dejar que nada malo le pase¿Verdad Harrrryyyy? –Dijo esta en tono acusador.

-Si, yo….-miró los ojos del niño, este tenía un brillo de alegría en ellos y él no pudo más que sonreírle y decir.- No dejaré que nada te pase, soy tu protector ahora –le aseguró al niño.

-Gracias, ojitos de grillo –dijo el niño pasando sus manitas por el cuello de Harry abrazándolo.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír por el comentario, rompiendo la tensión del momento, definitivamente nadie podía crees que ese fuera Severus Snape.

Cuando Lucius pudo salir de su frustración se dirigió al grupo y dijo:

-Acompáñenme a la oficina del director, tienen que aclara muchas cosas –Dijo seriamente.

Los muchachos se miraron confundidos y sin más siguieron al profesor de defensa.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la gárgola, sin pensarlo, Draco, Ron y Harry temblaron y tragaron grueso; estaban en problemas y uno muy grande; Severus los veía a todos asustados sin entender, pero sin prestar atención seguía dando pataditas de alegría mientras era transportado por Harry.

Cuando estuvieron arriba, el director los miro; al ver a un niño desnudo que era cargado por Harry se extraño, pero espero que le dieran una explicación.

El profesor Malfoy se sentó y le dijo:

-Tuvimos un problema en la clase Albus; Harry, el señor Malfoy y Ron no realizaron bien su trabajo; ahora ese es el resultado –Dijo indicando a el niño que cargaba Harry.

El director miró a Lucius detenidamente como evaluándolo, dando una curiosa sonrisa dijo:

-Así que tuvieron un percance¿Qué hicieron esta vez muchachos? –preguntó mirando a los tres jóvenes.

Harry bajó su cabeza avergonzado mientras que Draco replicó:

-Director soy inocente, yo solo estaba haciendo la poción y llegó Potter y arruinó el hechizo –mirando a sus "compañeros" continuó- siendo justos ni Weasley tuvo la culpa, fue Potter y su incompetencia.

Harry se levantó con el niño en brazos y dijo:

-¿Pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo no? –Replicó furioso-

-Para empezar ¿porqué haría algo por ti Potter? –dijo en voz peligrosa.

-Porque soy tu compañero de trabajo y la nota era para todos; no te costaba nada haberme advertido; pero que digo tu jamás harías algo, por alguien que no fueras tu –dijo sinceramente volviéndose a sentar.

Draco lo miró fulminante y sentándose en una silla susurró audiblemente:

-solo digo lo que vi –adoptando una expresión de rabia.

Ron mientras tanto estaba tratando de procesar todo, la poción, el hechizo, Snape……Mucha información.

Se levantó y le dijo al director:

-le contaré lo que pasó: el profesor nos colocó en grupos y pues quedamos con Malfoy; hicimos todo bien, la poción estaba correcta, pero cuando Harry pronunció el hechizo se equivocó, al darse cuenta le advirtió a Snape pero era tarde y Snape se convirtió en niño; es lo mas raro que me he metido en mi vida –confesó Ron volviéndose a sentar.

El director asintió comprendiendo, dirigió su vista hacia Harry y le preguntó:

-¿Porqué te equivocaste Harry? No me malentiendas pero es extraño que falles en un hechizo –dijo el anciano comprensivo.

-No lo sé señor, yo leí el hechizo, pero luego era otro hechizo, no sabría explicarle, tal vez tuve una alucinación –dijo sin entender que había pasado.

-Bueno muchacho sea cual sea la razón, tenemos este pequeño problema y hay que buscar modo de solucionarlo –dijo el director colocándose serio-

-¿Hay alguna manera de volverlo a la normalidad? –preguntó Harry mirando al pequeño dormido en su hombro.

-no se muchacho, déjame investigar un poco, te diré por ahora que ustedes tres se harán cargo del niño Severus; no hay pero que valga –dijo al ver a los jóvenes abrir la boca para protestar.

-Señor¿cree necesario cambiarlo? Quiero decir –explicó Ron al ver a todos mirándolo- es mas lindo así y pues hasta mas feliz –dijo mirando como dormía sonriendo.

-Pero eso no le corresponde decidirlo a usted –respondió el director tristemente- es la vida de un hombre la que estamos hablando por lo que él decidirá luego que quiere hacer.

-es verdad Weasley no puedes decidir por lo demás –expetó un sensato Draco.

Harry se levantó y dijo:

-¿dormirá con nosotros? –preguntó sutilmente Harry mirando al niño.

-Con uno de ustedes, pueden turnarse, o uno se encarga de una tarea y otro de otra, será mientras veo que podemos hacer, buena suerte –les dijo indicándoles que se marcharan.

Los tres salieron del despacho bajo la fría mirada de Lucius; una vez que estuvieron afuera Lucius dijo al director:

-tal vez Weasley tiene razón; Snape merece otra oportunidad deberías dejarlo en un buen orfanato allí le darán una buena familia –Dijo el rubio mayor en tono comprensivo.

-Como le dije al señor Weasley es una decisión que no me compete y a ti tampoco, si me disculpas deseo estar solo –se excusó Dumbledore fríamente.

-¿no los castigará? –preguntó en la puerta.

-ya es suficiente castigo hacerse cargo de nuestro mini Severus, creo que aprenderán una lección –respondió el mayor sinceramente.

-lo que digas Albus, con permiso –sin mas se marchó dejando a un muy pensativo Dumbledore.

------------------------

Una vez que los chicos estuvieron en la sala común de Gryffindor un Malfoy que detallaba el lugar dijo:

-No se ustedes pero yo no pienso: ni bañarlo, ni darle de comer y menos dormir con esa cosa –dijo señalando al niño que aun dormía en brazos de Harry.

-No le digas así, por dios Malfoy es un niño –defendió Harry al pequeño Severus.

-sigue siendo horrible –expeto Malfoy ácidamente.

Ron mirándolo vio que no era del todo cierto, era un niño ¿adorable? En cierta forma, aunque era muy blanco, sus cabellos eran suaves y lisos además al estar niño no lo llevaba tan largo lo que le daba un toque distinto al lo que era el maestro; sin contar con esas adorables mejillas sonrojadas que lo hacían una ternura; ¡que estaba pensando! Snape y ternura no van en una misma frase.

-pues como no vas hacer nada de lo que mencionaste, empieza por mover tus hilos y conseguirle ropa, además te encargarás de cuidarlo en horas de clase; lo sentarás a tu lado y vigilarás –dijo Harry en tono que no admitía réplicas.

-me parece bien, dado que fui el menos causante de todo este enredo; mañana te enviaré la ropa del mocoso –dijo saliendo de la sala común.

Una vez que los Gryffindor estuvieron solos Harry dijo:

-¿Quién dormirá con él? –preguntó abatido.

-Harry amigo, pídeme que le de comer y lo hago, pídeme que cuide del niño cuando no puedan ustedes y lo hago; pídeme que vaya a la biblioteca a contarle cuentos y lo hago, pero no me pidas que duerma con él; es Snape, me traumaré, yo hago todo lo que dije y tu duermes con él y lo bañas¿si? Por favor –suplicó Ron haciendo un puchero.

-Supongo que si, pero ¡bañarlo! Si no fuera mi culpa….-empezó a decir Harry.

-tal vez no es tu culpa –opinó una castaña que acababa de bajar de su habitación- es muy raro lo del hechizo¿Por qué dirías un hechizo que no conoces¿Cómo puedes inventar un hechizo sin saber que existe¿Estás seguro que fue un error? –preguntó la chica mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué exactamente quieres decir? –la preguntó Ron intrigado.

Ella lo miró y le dijo:

-es muy raro todo esto para ser un simple error –acotó ella.

-¿estas diciéndonos que esto fue planeado? –preguntó Harry perplejo.

-Harry no seria capaz Hermione –aseguró Ron sin dudar.

-Sé que Harry no –aseguró la chica- pero alguien que este contra Snape es muy posible.

-¿Que daño le haría convirtiéndolo en niño? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Harry un niño esta indefenso, no sabe usar magia, no sabe ni ir bien al baño, seria mas fácil borrarlo del mapa, seria mas fácil que lo lastimaran; por eso creo que deben tener vigilado al niño –propuso ésta preocupada.

-En todo caso que fuera cierto; ¿Quién haría algo como eso? –preguntó Ron perplejo.

-Snape tiene enemigos; sin contar que puede haber algún ex mortífago en Hogwarts; no se quien pero de otra manera ¿Por qué el pergamino de Harry tenía un hechizo de confusión?; antes de que pregunten me entro curiosidad y lo tome del suelo, le hice la prueba anti magia, me reveló que estaba hechizado; no estoy mintiendo –dijo la chica que ahora parecía asustada.

-Hermione si lo que dices es cierto; quien nos dio es pergaminos fue Malfoy, ese hombre ¿No era amigo de Snape¿Porque querría matarlo? –preguntó un asombrado Harry ante la lógica de las cosas.

-Tal vez no fue él; quien fue pudo haberlo hechizado antes; hay muchas explicaciones –dijo la chica sin seguridad.

-sea quien sea logro su objetivo; dejo indefenso a Snape –concluyó Ron mirando a sus amigos.

-Por eso debemos cuidarlo –al ver que los chicos la miraron- sé que no fui castigada pero quiero ayudarlos, son mis amigos y no voy dejarlos solos con este pequeño problema ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó una sonriente Hermione.

-Podrías cuidarlo mientras estemos ocupados; pero seguro que Dumbledore consigue algo y no tenemos que cuidarlo mucho –dijo Ron esperanzado.

-espero que sea rápido porque mañana nos vamos a la madriguera y si no hay solución tendremos que pasar el verano con Snape –Dijo Harry un tanto abatido por la idea.

-Chicos es un niño, ya no hay profesor de pociones, solo un pequeño travieso que necesita cariño –les dijo Hermione dulcemente.

-espero que tengas razón –Dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-Si Herms porque ¿se imaginan a un pequeño Snape fastidiándonos el verano? –preguntó Harry enfurecido con la sola idea.

-Sería catastrófico –respondió Ron.

-admito que no me agrada la idea –dijo Hermione simplemente.

El trío de oro se suspiró al mismo tiempo mientras que el ojí verde se levantaba y decía:

-vamos a la primera odisea darle de comer a Snape –dijo Harry levantándose.

Sus amigos asintieron y le siguieron pensando ¡¿qué habían hecho para merecer esto?!

-----------------------

Draco iba a hablar con su padre, tenía que decirle que le buscara ropa al mocoso y de paso recriminarle por dejar que le colocaran de equipo con Potter.

Cuando llegó al despacho lo vio mirando la ventana pensativamente; con silencio se dirigió hasta él y le dijo mirando el lago:

-¿pasa algo malo padre? –con algo de preocupación.

Lucius lo miro y dijo:

-No Mal…Draco, solo pensando en lo que paso en clases, es increíble la estupideces de Harry y –al ver la cara de extrañes de Draco terminó la frase- Weasley, sinceramente creo que a pesar de todo la idea de Weasley no era tan mala; Severus merece una nueva vida¿crees que debamos hacer algo por él? –preguntó mirando al rubio.

-Padre como dije antes eso no es nuestro asunto; creo que lo mejor será esperar a ver que consigue Dumbledore; pareces molesto por algo –le dijo Draco examinando a su padre.

-muchos exámenes y castigos que llevar acabo, solo eso Draco –dijo caminando hacia el escritorio y tomando asiento; cosa que Draco imito.

-necesito que me consigas para mañana ropa para el mocoso es mi contribución a la burrada de Potter; no te perdono que me hayas colocado con él, pero en fin, tengo cosas que hacer –dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

El rubio asintió en silencio; cuando el rubio se iba le dijo desde la puerta:

-Padre puedes estar preocupado pero no necesitas mentirme sé que es algo mas que un simple examen o castigo, pensé que confiabas en mi –dijo algo decepcionado.

Esto sorprendió al rubio mayor quien se acercó hasta el joven y colocando un brazo sobre su hombro dijo:

-lo siento cosas de viejos –sonando algo triste y abatido.

Draco lo miró y suspirando le dio un abrazo, aunque inmediatamente lo soltó y dijo en modo de despedida:

-sé que no es eso; espero que luego te sientas mejor, nos vemos –con voz pasiva se marchó con pasos seguros.

-----------

severus tiene 5 añitos, el resumen lo dice, gracias x lee mi locura.

espero que este capi les haya gustado, dejen un reviews!!


	3. No todo lo extraño es malo

Capitulo 3

**_Este fic contiene slash, si no te gusta o eres de mente cerrada, fuera!!_**

No todo lo extraño es malo

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al comedor con un niño en brazos, este llevaba uno short y una camisa de ovejitas. El niño dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Harry quien iba hablando con sus amigos.

-Hermione, Ron, no saben cuanto aprecio que no estén enojados conmigo por esta locura –dijo luciendo abatido.

Hermione dijo mirando a Ronald y luego fijando su vista en él:

-No es cuestión de enojarnos o no, tu no tuviste la culpa, además si la tuvieras, cualquiera comete un error, para eso estamos los amigos, para apoyarnos y estar siempre ahí cuando nos necesitan –aseguro sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Gracias en verdad¿y tu Ron, me odias? –preguntó con pena.

-No, te desprecio un poco –al ver la cara de Harry dijo- es broma, amigo solo es un niño, si lo hubieras echo mas grande seria mala la cosa, jajajaja, tranquilo yo he metido peor la pata. –sonriendo al ver comida; se sentó junto a Hermione a comer.

Harry sonrió y tomo asiento, vio como frente a él había sopas y postres suaves, sonrió, tendría que despertar a Severus para darle de comer, Ahhh, eso no sonaba bien.

Harry se colocó al dormido niño en las piernas y empezó a moverlo, como este no daba señales de despertar susurró:

-Severus…. Severus, despierta, Severus –tratando de soñar dulce.

El niño se estiró como gatito en sus piernas y abrió los brillantes ojos negros.

Él sonrió y Severus al verlo sonreír hizo lo mismo, viéndose mucho más tierno que antes; Harry lo sentó bien en sus piernas y le dijo:

-vamos a comer y te comerás todo o si no…..-estaba por terminar cuando sintió que Severus tembló y le decía con tristeza.

-No me llevarás con él ¿Cierto? Él es malo, quiere matarme por ser diferente –dijo abrazándose a Harry.

Harry lo abrazó bajo la mirada de sus amigos y le dijo mirando los empeñados ojitos:

-No Severus, te juro que no; si te lo comes te daré una rana de chocolate, prometo que jamás voy a lastimarte¿ok? Estas a salvo –aseguró el chico de ojos verdes sonriente.

El niño se limpió los ojitos con su túnica y se sentó a tratar de alcanzar la comida pero era muy pequeño, Harry iba ayudarlo cuando Ron dijo:

-es mi tarea –tomando al niño y el plato y haciendo avioncitos para entretener a Severus.

Hermione lo miró tiernamente mientras comía en silencio, Harry sonrió y empezó a comer.

Lucius quien miraba la escena bufo¡todo estaba mal! pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Mientras que Draco quien había terminado de comer veía a los Gryffindor pasarla bien con el mocoso¿Qué loco era el mundo? En fin él no podía hacer mas que observar ¿o si?

----------------------

Cuando el almuerzo acabo, el director se levantó y dijo a los alumnos:

-Muchachos, queridos jóvenes; otro año se nos fue, este algo cargado de intensas batallas y muchas emociones, pero sobre todo muchos triunfos, quiero decirles que me siento orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes porque fueron muy valientes en esta guerra; pero aquí estamos, fuertes para seguir adelante, deseo lo mejor para los que se gradúan este año y les deseo suerte a los que seguirán aquí el próximo año, que tengan un muy feliz verano, mañana el expreso los recogerá a las nueve en punto. –dicho esto se sentó mientras los alumnos aplaudían sus palabras.

Harry, Ron Y Hermione, se miraron entre si, la chica dijo en voz baja:

-Nuestro último año en Hogwarts y nos vamos, creo que voy alucinar –dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Ron la miró y respondió:

-Yo ya estoy alucinando, primero Harry derrota a Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy se une a la orden, lo colocan de profesor de defensa y Snape ahora en un chiquito¿tú me dirás? –acoto irónico.

-Si es cierto, es escalofriante –aceptó Hermione.

-Bueno chicos escalofriante o no, debemos hacer algo, vamos a el patio a tratar de distraer con algo a este niño –dijo señalando a un Severus que veía todo curioso.

-Buena idea –dijo Ron cargando al niño y caminando a la puerta.

Draco quien los veía ir con el mocoso, le dijo a Blaise:

-Zabini voy a ver como cuadro con Potter –dijo empezando a caminar.

-¡Vas a cuadrar con Potter! –gritó dejando perplejo al gran comedor.

-Serás imbecil; no voy a cuadrar con Potter de esa forma, es sobre el niño, ahhgggg, piensa antes de hablar o b gritar /b -dijo emprendiendo camino a donde estaba el trío de oro mirándolos algo molestos por el comentario de Blaise.

Blaise solo se quedó mirando a Draco irse a donde estaba el trío de oro.

Cuando el rubio estuvo en frente de Potter le dijo:

-Bueno vengo a cua….a ponernos de acuerdo sobre que hacer con este mocoso en verano si Dumbledore no consigue la cura –dijo mirando a Weasley hacerle caras al niño que parecía reír de lo estúpido que era el pelirrojo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y respondió:

-No le digas mocoso Malfoy; no sé que haremos, yo iré a la madriguera en vacaciones, supongo que el niño viene con nosotros dado que Ron y yo vamos al mismo lugar. Tú puedes ir a llevarle cosas o pues sencillamente cuidarlo cuando no podamos nosotros –propuso Harry.

-mmmm, no sé, mira yo tengo planeado ir de vacaciones a Francia y Snape no va arruinarlo; pero en fin, si lo arruina me queda la opción de ir a mi casa de verano en Mallorca, pasear por las hermosas playas y conocer "gente interesante" –dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz, luego se volvió hielo siguió- pero claro tendría que llevarlo a ustedes porque no evado mi responsabilidad.

-genial, pues iremos –dijo Ron sin más ganándose la extraña mirada de Hermione y Harry.

-¿Qué? Siempre he querido conocer Mallorca además Malfoy estará ocupado ligando, lo máximo que podemos verlo es besándose con cualquiera en la casa. ¡Oh, dios y si es un hombre!, bueno supongo que ya superaré el trauma –reconoció algo angustiado.

-Ok, les avisare cuando será, creo que será partir de agosto hasta septiembre, julio es todo suyo, por mi parte estaré en casa, así que si necesitan que cuide al mocoso me comunican por flu e iré a la guarida,…digo, casa de Weasley a cuidarlo, ni loco dejo entrar a la "cosa" en mi casa –dijo muy claramente.

-¿No es amigo de tu padre? Deberías ser más cortés –apuntó Hermione.

-Haz dicho muy claro b de mi padre b además Snape adulto es pasable, Snape niño una pesadilla, así que yo iré. –apuntó rotundo.

-como quieras –respondió Harry siguiendo su camino.

Draco los miró irse y luego emprendió camino a su sala común.

Cuando estuvieron en el patio Hermione dijo:

-bueno, los primeros días iré a mi casa, luego estaré una semana en Bulgaria como invitada de Víctor, así que mas o menos vendré a el cumpleaños de Harry¿entendido? –preguntó mirando a Harry sonreír.

-Si Hermione –dijo el ojí verde complacido.

Ron miró a la chica y le preguntó:

-¿te gusta tanto Vicky? No puedes vivir sin hacerle compañía –preguntó irónico.

-Ron si eso fuera así, estaría enamorada de todas las chicas de Gryffindor y de ustedes, porque si no lo saben estoy la mayor parte de tiempo con ustedes. –dijo algo molesta la chica

-No le pares Herms, solo esta celoso –dijo Harry dándole un codazo a Hermione.

-No estoy celoso Harry a diferencia de ti yo no me enamoro de cualquier cosa; no es que Hermione lo sea, además Hermione no es mi tipo, las mías son altas rubias y ojos verdes –dijo Ron ufano.

-Oye cuidado que por poco describes Malfoy en versión femenina –aporto Hermione horrorizada.

-jajajajaja que chistosa, Malfoy que cae de las patadas, pero bueno hay chicas que cumplen esos requisitos –dijo el pelirrojo feliz.

-¿Cómo cuáles, Luna Lovegood? –preguntó sarcástica.

-Si Luna, ella no tiene nada de malo, desde que Harry fue al baile con ella el año pasado la verdad no me parece tan mala –acoto Ron sinceramente.

-¿te gusta Luna? –preguntó Hermione tristemente.

-Pues es bonita a su manera –dijo Ron pensándolo.

Harry que veía esa conversación muy privada le dijo a Ron:

-Amigo pásame al niño seguro tiene ganas de ir al baño –diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Claro –respondió entregándole en brazos a Severus que iba escuchando todo.

Harry se empezó a alejar, logró escuchar que Ron le decía a Hermione.

-Ella me gusta y creo que voy a tratar de ser algo más que su amigo –su voz se oía sincera.

-Si es lo que quieres por mi esta bien –respondió la castaña con voz quebrada.

Harry no quiso escuchar más y corrió hasta llegar al estadio de Quidditch donde se sentó en las tribunas.

Aún llevaba a Snape en brazos así que soltando el abrazo lo dejó caer en los bancos de la tribuna.

Este lo miró con intriga y le preguntó cautelosamente:

-¿te pasa algo Harry? –con preocupación de ver al chico tan alegre triste.

-No, nada importante –respondió suspirando.

-Ay, suspiros de amor¿Qué te pasa? –insistió el niño sentándose a su lado; agarrando la mano de Harry para empezar a mirarla.

-No son de amor –respondió algo divertido Harry- es que mis amigos se la pasan como perros y gatos porque están colados y no son capaces de admitirlo esto ya esta en un punto grave, quisiera hacer algo –confesó el ojitos verdes.

-Bueno puedes hacer algo –respondió el niño Severus.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –preguntó Harry.

-dales mucho amor, muéstrales lo que es; mi mamá siempre me dice que hay que dar mucho amor para recibirlo, aunque no siempre funciona, mi mamá ama a mi papá y él no la quiere porque somos diferentes, nos dice i fenómenos /i pero ¿sabes Harry? No me importa porque igual mi mama me quiere y ella es lo que mas amo en el mundo –confesó el niño sonriendo con cara angelical.

-Él te ama solo que no sabe lo que hace –dijo Harry para no oírlo tan triste.

-eso dice mama, pero no le creo, si fuera así no nos maltrataría tanto, me pega duro Harry y duele mucho –confesó llorando el niñito.

Harry se le partió el alma¡pobre Snape! Tal vez por eso siempre era tan amargo, solo había que comprenderlo un poquito.

Harry lo volvió a abrazar hasta que se calmó, este levantó la carita enjuagada de lágrimas y mirándolo le dijo:

-Ojitos de grillo¿verdad que no voy a ir con él¿verdad que tu si me quieres? –hipando mientras volvió a llorar.

-Nunca vas a volver con él, yo si te quiero y te voy a cuidar mucho –respondió Harry dulcemente secándole las lágrimas.

-No llores –le pidió mientras veía el niño derramar lágrimas.

-Gracias ojitos de esperanza –respondió ya tranquilo.

Harry sonrió y le preguntó:

-¿Me ayudarías a juntar a esos dos? –con una sonrisa muy Slytherins que le gusto a Severus.

-Que tienes en mente Harry –preguntó sonriendo de la misma forma que el ojí verde.

-Operación celos + factor maternal al ataque confesiones de amor. Jajajajaja, en fin, solo se tu mismo –le dijo Harry.

-hay muchos yo mismo, estoy yo cariñoso, yo molesto, yo malvado, yo alegre, yo triste¿Cuál yo? –preguntó razonando.

-Todos tus yo juntos, todos son especiales –dijo Harry seguro ganándose el sonrojo del niño.

-Harry ese rubio es muy antipático, me dice "mocoso" y me mira feo, le tengo miedo –aceptó el niño abrazándose a él.

-Es solo antipático, además perro que ladra no muerde, ese es Malfoy –dijo Harry pensándolo.

-Entonces tú debes morder muy duro –razonó el niño.

-Solo con la gente malvada¿tú eres malo? –preguntó mirando los brillantes ojos negros del niño.

-No sé, dime tu ¿soy malo Harry? –preguntó mirando al joven a los ojos, viendo brillar con cautela a los hermosos ojos verdes.

-No pequeño, tu eres el niño mas precioso y dulce que conozco, quisiera que fueras real –dijo reconociendo que Snape pequeño era adorable.

-¿acaso no lo soy? –preguntó asustado.

-Es una historia que te contare cuando estemos en la habitación antes de dormir para que no nos interrumpan ¿si? –propuso Harry mirándolo.

-Si, pero promételo –dijo Severus mirándolo.

-te lo prometo –respondió levantándose.

Severus lo siguió y cuando iban entrando al castillo halo la túnica de Harry para que lo mirara, éste miro hacia abajo y Severus halándole de manos lo agachó y le dijo al oído.

-Harry, necesito ir a la baño –dando saltitos aguantando las ganas.

-jajajajaja, claro vamos –respondió agarrando su manita y guiándolo al baño de caballeros.

Al llegar Harry vio que Severus aun era pequeño pero seguro podría hacerlo solo, así que el niño entró al cubículo y desde dentro le dijo:

-Harry no te vayas que si me sale un fantasma y estoy solito pues me va hacer daño, dicen que los castillos están llenos de fantasmas malvados –comunicó sonando algo asustado; Harry tuvo la tentación de reírse pero prefirió responder.

-Aquí estaré Severus –sonando seguro.

Cuando Severus salió le dijo sonriendo:

-¡que alivio! Oye esta ropa es horrible, parezco una nena –dijo mirando las ovejitas del pijama.

-mañana tendrás ropa nueva, por ahora a conformarse –le comunicó Harry.

Harry fue rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba por el retrato cuando Dean le detuvo y saludo:

-Hola Harry –con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Dean –respondió algo cohibido, Dean últimamente se comportaba extraño con él, le decía muchas cosas halagadoras y a veces le regalaba dibujos o le comentaba cualquier cosa en momentos realmente inoportunos.

-así que andas con Snape, quiero decir, lo cuidas –mencionó mirando al niño.

-Si en los líos que me meto, pero Snape como niño es lindo –reconoció ante su amigo.

-ya veo; oye Harry pues estuve pensando y bueno tengo unos amigos que me consiguieron unas entradas al partido de Quidditch de la temporada, será aquí mismo el Londres y bueno quería preguntarte si ¿quieres acompañarme? –sonando algo nervioso.

-¿A…com..pa…ñar…te? –Deletreo nervioso- mira Dean no sé, yo tengo ahora que cuidar de Snape y pues yo…..-Dean lo cortó y dijo:

-Puedes llevar a Snape puedo conseguir otra entrada –dijo emocionado.

-ah pues, disculpa la molestia, en serio, no sería mejor que fueras con otro –preguntó algo incómodo.

-Es que no quiero ir con ningún otro –comunicó Dean seguro.

Harry se sonrojó y respondió:

-¿No? Ah…..Pues si, está bien, Severus y yo iremos, Gracias Dean –dijo nervioso.

Dean sonrió y acercándose a Harry quien lo miraba algo asustado, se inclinó y beso su mejilla para luego irse.

Harry se quedó en shock ¡Dean le había besado la mejilla! Y para ser sincero no fue algo tan mal, pero¿Qué pretendía Dean?

Con su corazón a mil por hora dio la contraseña y entro, corriendo subió a su habitación, con un niño de cabellos negros atrás del ojí verde algo confundido.

-------------------------

Sev es una momada y cada vez me gusta más. Espero saber sus propias opiniones aunque por los reviews q lei, oarece gustarles. Grax en verdad.

Un beso gente, pasenla bien.

Valeria.


	4. Aceptando la realidad

Hola!! gracias por estar penndiente del fic, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.

Esto es slash, HPSS si no te gusta LARGATE.

Capitulo 4

Aceptando la realidad

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación se tiró en la cama, sintiendo su respiración algo mas rápida de lo corriente; no podía pensar ¿Qué lo tenia así? Aunque quería negarlo, ese beso le había afectado, porque extrañamente i le gustó /i y eso lo hacia sentirse una vez mas, i diferente /i

Sin pensar en mas fijó su vista en el techo, mientras soltaba el aire que nunca supo cuando comenzó a retener¿será que Dean¿Será que él? No podía ser posible…..o eso esperaba….Volviendo al mundo vio como un Severus lo veía con el ceño fruncido desde la cama de Ronald; él sentándose le miró, tratando de descifrar su estado anímico, pero como por arte de magia el rostro de el ojí negro se volvió indescifrable a sus ojos, viendo el cambio se dio cuenta que aún había algo de Snape en el niño, después de todo eran uno solo; por mucho que le gustaría que no fuera así.

El niño quien parecía meditar en silencio una pregunta, abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar; Harry sonriéndole tiernamente le preguntó:

-¿Algo que quieras decirme? –mirando los nuevamente expresivos ojos de Severus.

-Me recuerdas algo con esa pregunta, pero no sé que; solo quería preguntarte si ¿ese chico es tu novio? –con curiosidad el niño preguntó sin poder resistirse, al tiempo que sentía arder sus mejillas de la pena.

Harry visiblemente asombrado le miró e incómodo preguntó:

-¿mi novio? No crees que seria extraño que tuviese b novio /b -tratando de que Severus le mirara a los ojos.

El niño pareció leerle la mente porque cruzó su mirada con el de ojos de grillo mientras le respondía:

-No, porque mi mamá esta con un hombre y pues, ella lo ama, pero él no a ella; nos ve como fenómenos de otro planeta, pero solo por ser i diferentes /i eso no nos hace malos; así que si tu fueras i diferente /i tampoco serias malo Harry –después de pensarse el asunto mucho y llegar a esa fría conclusión.

Harry se quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho, no porque quisiera, si no porque no tenía una réplica razonable para darle; solo emitió un tenue gemido y se echó en la cama con los brazos extendidos.

Severus se bajo de la cama en la que estaba sentado y se subió con dificultad a la de Harry, porque a la edad que tenía aun era bajito y algunas cosas se le hacían muy altas, pero igual luchó hasta estar arriba; una vez allí se subió al pecho de Harry abrazándolo mientras le volvía a preguntar bajito:

-¿es tu novio? –con un rastro de ansiedad en su voz.

Harry viendo al niño con los ojitos cerrados encima de su cuerpo y sus pequeños brazos rodeándolo se sintió enternecido y con ternura le respondió:

-No, solo es un amigo¿Por qué lo preguntas? –viendo al niño abrir sus ojos y mirarlo.

Severus se sonrojó y mirando las sábanas le respondió:

-Es que, tú eres el único aparte de mami que me trata como si me quisiera y pues no quisiera perderte ahora que recién te encontré ¿me dejaras por él? –preguntó con miedo el niño.

Harry que sabía lo que era sentirse despreciado por la familia quiso abrazarlo y llorar por todo lo malo que había en sus vidas, pero hizo lo contrario a eso; lo abrazó fuerte mientras le susurraba:

-Severus jamás te dejaré, pase lo que pase, te voy a cuidar y te prometo que te voy a hacer muy feliz –sintiendo una extraña mezcla de necesidad, ternura y alegría al tenerlo abrazadito a él.

El niño suspiró agradecido y así se lo hizo saber:

-Gracias, eres un ángel Harry, un ángel de bonitos ojitos de rana. –sonriendo a su amigo; Harry rió por la comparación.

Cuando Severus se removió inquieto; Harry lo sentó en la cama tomando la misma posición también y le dijo:

-Severus, recuerdas que te prometí hablarte sobre i porque no eres real /i ¿lo recuerdas? –mirando significativamente a los ojitos brillantes del niño, que estando ya de noche se veían aun mas negro que el carbón.

Severus asintió, emocionado por lo que fuera que Harry fuera a decirle.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, tomando las manitas de Severus y jugando con ellas empezó su monólogo:

-Pues… tú en realidad no eres un niño Severus –Dijo mirando al niño alzar sus cejas como característicamente lo hacia Snape cuando estaba confundido- Tú eres un hombre ya, i tienes…. mmmm…. Como……. ¿37 años?... /i bueno no estoy seguro, en realidad no soy precisamente de tu agrado; supongo que en eso difieren tu "yo" grande de tu "yo" pequeño ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando al niño que lo veía algo sorprendido.

Severus asintió sintiéndose tonto ante semejante revelación.

-En fin; supongo que ¿quieres saber porque estas así? –mirando al niño a los ojos como tanto le gustaba.

Severus decididamente dijo:

-Claro que quiero¿Cómo es posible que me sienta como un niño si no lo soy? –preguntó confundido.

-No tengo todas las respuestas, pero si algún día la consigo prometo dártela; solo sé como llegaste a ser un niño –paró para suspirar y volver a retomar la charla-. En realidad yo tuve la culpa; por eso tengo que cuidarte, yo eché a perder la poción que hacia con mis compañeros y tu la tomaste y acabaste teniendo 5 años de nuevo –sonando bastante decepcionado de si.

El niño bajo la mirada triste al saber que no era más que una carga; Harry temiéndoselo lo abrazó y le dijo en el oído:

-pero te aseguro que eres la cosa mas bella que ha pisado mi vida –feliz al ver la enorme sonrisa que brillaba en el pálido rostro de Severus.

Así el niño aprovechó para acurrucarse en su pecho; el ojiverde no lo impidió y se acostó abrazando al pequeño, hasta que inevitablemente ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

-----------------------

Hermione y Ron venían subiendo las escaleras, la chica quien llevaba un libro de pociones en la mano le decía al pelirrojo:

-Esta poción a pesar de ser simple será complicado crear el antídoto, por lo que creo que el profesor Dumbledore nos dejará a Snape por algo de tiempo; espero que Harry pueda aguantarlo. –sonando algo preocupada por su amigo.

Ronald quien comía un pedazo de pastel de la cena le respondió:

-es garry…..-tragando continuó- si él no puede con algo ¡¿quién podrá?! –le preguntó a su amiga de cabellos castaños.

-Bueno, eso espero –dijo sonando poco convencida.

Ron la tomó de las manos y mirando sus dulces ojos miel le dijo:

-conocemos a Harry, él jamás se portaría mal con un niño, sabemos que ese pequeño no parece nada a "Snape" y sé que i mi amigo Harry /i va hacer de esta "experiencia" algo agradable¿no lo crees? –volvió a preguntar.

Hermione le sonrió y dándole un abrazo que sorprendió al pelirrojo le susurró:

-Gracias Ron, en verdad estaba preocupada, pero por lo visto no solo yo conozco bien a Harry –separándose para brindarle una tierna sonrisa.

Ron solo le devolvió el gesto abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Hermione le dijo adiós con las manos mientras bajaba de las escaleras; Ron la vio marcharse y sintió un confort en el corazón al verse el único espectador de tanta belleza. Definitivamente Hermione era la chica mas linda de Hogwarts no por su físico, si no por lo que le hacia sentir cuando estaba a su lado.

Saliendo de su ensueño pasó a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta se quedó sorprendido.

Esa imagen era digna de guardar en su mente para siempre; Harry estaba profundamente dormido con un inquieto niño de cabellos negros entre sus brazos, quien se movía en sueños, lo mas hermoso de todo es que ambos dormían con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ron no pudo mas que irse a su cama teniendo presente que no todo parecía ser tan malo.

-------------------------

Cuando Harry despertó vio a un niño de ojitos negros mirarlo como si en ello se le fuera la vida; algo incómodo se incorporó y frotándose los ojos le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres Sevi? –dijo con cariño al niño.

El niño sonrió ante el apodo pero no le dijo nada al respecto solo con voz suave le dijo al oído:

-Me estoy haciendo pipi –moviéndose impacientemente en la cama.

Harry rió un poco y cargando al niño lo llevo hasta el baño, Severus le dijo:

-sal me da pena que me veas –con sus mejillas sonrojadas, empujándolo a marcharse.

Harry le miró y salió, dándole un poco de privacidad.

Cuando éste acabo, le abrió la puerta, Harry fue distraídamente quitándose la camisa de la escuela para darse un baño.

Severus carraspeó nervioso y Harry sonrojándose de pies a cabeza le miro excusándose:

-lo siento es la costumbre –mientras se colocaba la camisa de nuevo.

El niño le disculpó con la mirada y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo me voy a duchar? –dándose cuenta que empezaba a apestar.

Harry recordando que era su tarea le dijo mientras se agachaba a quitarle la camisita de ovejitas.

-Te ducharé y luego me esperaras en la cama para vestirte ¿te parece? –aunque Severus lo miró algo asustado asintió vigorosamente y Harry siguió con su labor de quitarle la ropa.

Cuando Severus estuvo completamente desnudo parecía un tomate pasado de maduro de la vergüenza; Harry le sonrió con dulzura y abrió el grifo con una temperatura algo tibia y lo instó a probarla.

Severus entró y empezó a saltar contento de sentir el agua corriendo por su cuerpo; Harry viéndolo así de contento agarró el champú y untó un poco en su cabello empezando a masajearlo, Severus se quedó de pie un poco lejos del agua dejando a Harry hacer su trabajo; cuando vio que Harry acabó con su cabello entró al agua de nuevo a quitarse el jabón del cabello, después volvió para que Harry empezara a enjabonarlo, le daba gracias a Merlín que el ojitos de grillo evitaba pasarle el jabón por i "esas partes" /i una vez completamente enjabonado volvió al agua donde dejó que esta le quitara la espuma de su cuerpo; Harry ya satisfecho le pasó una toalla; él la enrolló en su cuerpo y dejó que Harry lo cargara de vuelta al dormitorio de chicos.

Una vez allí vio como solo estaba el chico de cabello rojo en el cuarto ya vestido al ver a Harry con él en brazos se acercó y le dijo:

-Yo lo vestiré; Malfoy cumplió su palabra, anda a ducharte, estas echo un asco –le dijo dándole una sonrisa de gracia al verlo.

Harry asintió a su amigo, mientras veía como éste empezaba a ayudar a Severus a vestirse; éste parecía agradarle el pelirrojo o su cabello ya que se quedaba mirando fascinado el pelo de Ronald.

Cuando salió vio que no había nadie en la habitación así que supuso que Ron había arrastrado a Severus al gran comedor por lo que permitiéndose reflexionar pensó en que definitivamente Snape no era tan malo.

-------------------------

Al llegar al comedor observó a Hermione darle de comer a Severus mientras le contaba la historia de Hogwarts y eso tenía, fascinado al niño.

Se sentó a comer sintiéndose observado al alzar la vista un Lucius Malfoy le dio una intensa mirada para luego volver a su plato Harry solo optó por no hacerle caso.

Draco quien había notado el intercambio al ver que su padre se levantaba para marcharse se apresuró a seguirlo sin que fuera muy notorio a los demás estudiantes.

Al estar en el pasillo lo vio doblar rumbo a los jardines, apresurando el paso fue tras él sin dudarlo.

Cuando estuvo afuera lo vio pararse a observar el lago; se acercó sigilosamente y de sorpresa lo abrazó por la espalda mientras le decía:

-Hola padre –mostrando una de sus sinceras sonrisas.

Lucius al principio lo miró extrañado pero luego se volteó y le devolvió el abrazo mientras le decía:

-¿Cómo estas hijo? –mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco le miró evaluatoriamente, comprobando la teoría de que su padre estaba "raro" Lucius como mucho lo había abrazado tres veces en su vida y era decir mucho. Tal vez solo estaba melancólico.

Dejando eso a un lado le respondió:

-estoy bien, algo preocupado con lo que le pasó a Snape, pero supongo que eso no cambia los planes de ir a Francia ¿verdad? –preguntó ansioso.

-Francia….No sé Draco –empezó a decir, pero vio como la desilusión se marcó en esos brillantes orbes gris plata y tomando las manos del rubio le dijo-. Si tú deseas ir, yo iré contigo –dándole una sonrisa tierna.

Draco se abrazó de nuevo a él susurrándole:

-Gracias papá –Lucius sintió pesadas esas palabras, tenían mucha y poca importancia la vez.

Draco se soltó y mirando al hombre de cabellos rubios le dijo:

-¿sabes que me gustaría? –preguntó al hombre que observaba el lugar.

-¿Qué Draco? –respondió distraídamente el hombre.

-hablar mas contigo, a veces creo que no se muchas cosas sobre ti –le confesó mirando el suelo.

Lucius volteó y suspirando le dijo:

-Y no precisamente pronto voy a contártelas, pero estoy seguro que algún día sabrás mas de lo que quisieras saber, solo ten presente que soy tu padre y….quiero lo mejor para ti –diciendo esto emprendió camino de vuelta al castillo; dejando a Draco con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

------------------------

Cuando Draco llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, vio a Potter, Weasley y Granger junto con el director esperándolo, cerrando la puerta dijo:

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde –disculpándose con los presentes.

Cuando se hubo sentado; el anciano empezó a hablar.

-Muchachos, he estado investigando y veo que será difícil elaborar un antídoto, sin embargo podré –dijo antes de que todos empezaran a protestar.

Los muchachos suspiraron aliviados; Severus iba a protestar pero entendió que no siempre podía ser un niño así que prefirió no opinar.

El anciano siguió su charla:

-Aunque por los ingredientes y preparación tardará como mínimo dos meses, así que ese tiempo se encargaran del pequeño renacuajo, será su responsabilidad, enviaré una carta a Molly y le informaré a Lucius para que estén al pendiente de ustedes; son jóvenes pueden equivocarse, ellos le ayudaran –les informó en tono que no admitía réplicas, pero en realidad ninguno pensaba replicar nada de lo dicho por el director.

Todos asintieron y el director les dijo más suavemente:

-les mantendré informados, apenas tenga la poción traerán a Severus y cada quien a sus vidas, aunque no evitare si él decide castigarlos por cuenta propia¿esta claro? –preguntó a los chicos con mirada profunda y analítica.

-si señor –respondieron al unísono, el anciano asintió sonriente y les dijo mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta:

-¡Que tengan un feliz verano! –dándoles a entender que era hora de que fueran por su equipaje y tomaran el tren.

Todos salieron, Hermione algo preocupada, Ron nervioso, Draco confundido y Harry resignado, este último viendo al profesor Dumbledore le dijo:

-este verano será muy interesante –dándole una débil sonrisa.

-No lo dudes Harry –le dijo este con una resplandor en sus ojos azules, que no le gusto, nada, pero nada, a Harry.

--------------------

Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, siempre estan dandome animos.


	5. Una calida bienvenida

Capitulo 5

Una cálida bienvenida

Luego de ir al despacho del director los jóvenes fueron camino a los carruajes, hoy debían partir de nuevo a casa, un verano que por fin Harry disfrutaría; estaba por salir cuando recordó a su lechuza y deteniéndose le dijo a Hermione y Ron quienes iban riendo de los saltitos que pegaba Severus cada vez que veía un fantasma.

Muchachos, olvide a Hedwig, guárdenme lugar en el expreso –pidió empezando a caminar camino a la lechuceria.

Severus sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia él y halando su túnica vio como Harry lo miraba.

Ron y Hermione miraron al niño correr hacia Harry y sonrieron cómplices; por lo visto el muchachito le tenía cariño y no parecía querer que Harry lo dejara solo con ellos.

Harry al ver la mirada de gatito regañado que tenia el niño no hizo más que sonreírle y decirle:

-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres –al ver que su carita formaba algo semejante a una sonrisa lo tomó de las manos y se giró a sus compañeros.

-guárdennos lugar ¿quieren? –preguntó a sus amigos.

-Por supuesto –respondió Hermione- nos vemos. –dijo la chica emprendiendo camino con un Ronald alegre por saberse libre de clases.

Iba camino a la lechuceria cuando frente a ellos apareció Peeves quien parecía ir de mal humor porque al verlo le dijo:

-Hola Potty ¿Qué haces con un niño? –mirando a Severus quien parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Déjame en paz Peeves -le dijo siguiendo su camino.

-tan jovencito y ya nos dejaron un regalito, vamos Potty ¿Quién fuera a creerlo de ti? –dijo el fantasma quien lo seguía con cara maliciosa.

-Jódete –respondió Harry siguiendo su camino con Severus.

-¡peor! ¡¡¡¡es tu novio Potter!!!! –gritó el fantasma empezando a moverse exasperado.

Harry le deseó que estuviese vivo para matarlo con la mirada, luego bufando respondió:

-si, es mi novio y si no te largas voy a cambiar mis planes y al que llevaré al baño será a ti –con esos fríos ojos verdes destilando veneno.

El fantasma pareció meditarlo y marcharse gritando a todo pulmón:

-¡¡ b Potter es marica /b !! –mientras Harry le daba una sonrisa de resignación a un mas que aterrado Severus.

Severus quien salió de su shock le dijo:

-que fantasma mas raro y loco, ¿no te da miedo Harry? –preguntó nervioso.

Harry le miró y respondió:

-a veces me da escalofríos, cuando algo da miedo debes ser mas valiente y enfrentarlo, pero tu sabes de eso mas de lo que yo pueda enseñarte –le informó mientras llegaban a la lechuceria.

El niño se sumió en sus pensamientos, una vez que Harry tuvo a su lechuza en la jaula le preguntó:

-¿Harry soy muy valiente? –sonrojándose por preguntar esas cosas sobre él.

-tu mi pequeñín tal vez no te sientas valiente, pero Severus Snape es el hombre mas valiente que he conocido, así que tu también lo eres –dijo acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas

- ¿una carrera hasta el carruaje? –preguntó Harry al niño.

Ha Severus se le iluminó el rostro y le dijo:

-bueno, pero si gano, me responderás todo lo que pregunte ¿si? –dijo colocando carita de ángel.

Harry sin poder resistirse ante semejante encanto le respondió:

-Lo que tú quieras mi príncipe –dando por empezada la carrera que sabía que de cierta forma iba a perder.

Ambos echaron correr pero Severus no por nada era un Slytherin y empujando a Harry hacia la pared hizo que cayera mientras él sacándole la lengua echó a correr mas deprisa rumbo a su destino a lo lejos escuchó:

-No dijiste que no pudiera hacer trampa –Harry sonrió no pudiendo hacer mas que darle la razón y echar a correr de nuevo a una carrera que de cierta forma quería perder.

Una vez que llegaron al carruaje se acomodaron y vieron como empezaban a emprender la salida de Hogwarts.

Severus parecía curioso por algo y no fue hasta que subieron al tren que le preguntó:

-Oye ¿Por qué esos carruajes se movía solos, es magia? –mirándolo entusiasmado con la idea de saber.

-No, son unos animales que solo los puedes ver si solo haz visto a alguien morir -respondió revolviendo su liso cabello.

-mmmm, que interesante –solo respondió el niño.

Al llegar al compartimiento vio algo que lo dejó estupefacto, Malfoy estaba hablando tranquilamente con Hermione como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el rubio al sentir la mirada solo dijo:

-cuadra….arreglaba asuntos de prefectos con Granger, empezaré yo ahora y luego tú, nos vemos sangre…Granger –dijo Marchándose sin mirar ni un segundo a Severus o un celoso Ronald.

Él entró al compartimiento y se recostó un poco sintiendo como el tren empezaba a marchar, sin saber porque, supo que desde ahora todo seria diferente.

i al cabo de dos horas /i 

Ron y Hermione fueron a patrullar y él se quedó dormido viendo el paisaje mientras que un curioso Severus se puso a mirar lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos de los muchachos y Harry.

En ellas habían fotos de ellos, pequeños, ya más grandes y como estaban ahora, todas sumamente alegres y por lo general abrazados entre todos; hubo una sin embargo que le llamó la atención, era una donde ellos aparecían en el gran comedor.

i estaban los tres sonriendo mientras comían y posando al lado de la muchacha de cabellos enrolladitos estaba un hombre, este tenia el cabellos negro como el suyo, los ojos negros como los suyos, y le gustaba el negro como a él, pero en su rostro no había un rastro de alegría, mas bien era un rostro inexpresivo, como siempre su padre le decía que debía ser. /i 

b Severus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, era como si recordara ese momento, pasaba por el comedor y oyó la risa de alguien sin duda era Harry, al voltear curioso; lo vio con una enorme sonrisa posando para la cámara, - i sin sentido pensó /i - y siguió su camino rumbo a las mazmorras. /b 

Soltó el libro haciendo que Harry despertara de golpe; al verlo llorando mientras veía el libro se acercó a él y lo abrazó, preguntándole:

-¿Qué te pasa mi niño? –acariciando el suave cabello.

-Yo….estoy ahí……¿soy yo cierto? –preguntó llorando en su pecho.

Harry intrigado abrió el libro, revisó las fotos hasta que vio una donde Snape aparecía de pasada y suspirando le respondió:

-Si papito eres tú, ¿no ves que hasta grande eres lindo? –mintiendo Harry.

-No es cierto, soy feo y viejo y de paso estoy muy triste –le dijo mirando con miedo la foto.

Harry estuvo a punto de darle razón pero levantando sus mejillas y enfrentando esos ojazos le aclaró:

-No por ser lindo o feo eres especial; tu eres una gran persona que ha hecho mucho por todos, i ¿sabes que es lo bueno de esto? /i que cuando vuelvas a ser tú, puedes ser feliz, -le dijo sin ánimos de romperle el corazón.

El niño lo meditó y secando sus lágrimas le preguntó:

-¿Harry serías feliz a mi lado? –sintiendo ganas de besar a ese pedazo de cielo que le mando Dios.

Harry se quedó callado iba responder cuando Hermione entró.

-ahhhggggg, odio a Malfoy, ¿adivina su última? –le dijo a Harry.

-Le pegó a un niño de primero –algo disgustado por la interrupción

-peor, estaba en situaciones muy comprometedoras con un chico de tercero de Ravenclaw- ¿Qué le enseño Lucius Malfoy a Draco?

-ha ser un vil maricon –respondió Ron echándose a reír.

-de hecho Ron deberías saber que en el mundo mágico eso no es limitante; es bien visto que seas homosexual, algunos magos poderosos hasta familiar han tenidos, siendo hombres –aclaró la chica siendo escuchada por un estupefacto Harry.

-Lo sé pero viniendo de Malfoy es chistoso –y poniéndose serio continuo- ¿haz conocido a alguien que sea hijo de dos hombres?

-no pero seria interesante –respondió la castaña.

Harry con un Severus que estaba algo molesto respondió:

-No me mires; me acabo de enterar que era posible –sintiéndose bobo.

-yo si, Mis abuelos son dos hombres, así que no se me hace muy raro eso, pero claro, uno murió hace tiempo y el otro esta muy mal, se la pasa recordando el pasado; me da mucha risa cuando habla de sus i "sus años mozos" /i -dijo sintiendo su rabia por b la chica interruptora /b pasar.

-guuaauuu, es diferente, pero en fin, supongo que esta bien –dijo una extasiada Hermione.

-Es genial –dijo Ron asombrado, viendo como sus amigos le miraban aclaró- el relato es genial, no eso –refiriéndose a la homosexualidad- es genial por lo menos para mi, vivan las chicas –gritó como si fuera un macho demostrando su hombría.

-¡que susto! –dijo por lo bajo Hermione.

-Harry ¿crees que eso esta bien? O ¿te laten los chicos? –preguntó una curiosa Hermione, que desde hacia rato veía a Harry llevarse muy bien con Dean.

-¿latirme? Podría ser….. –solo sin pensar sentándose mas cómodo en el asiento mientras veía a un Severus jugar con las fotos del álbum, definitivamente podía ser…..

En el compartimiento luego de eso solo hubo silencio, la muda aceptación de Hermione y el proceso de entendimiento de Ron.

----------------------------

Cuando el Tren paró los tres bajaron junto con el mini Severus; quien miraba el i (como Harry le había explicado) /i Londres muggle.

Se encontraron con la terrible pelirroja hermana de Ron quien le estrujó los cachetes hasta dejárselos marcados, iba a atacarla cuando una mujer muy cariñosa hizo lo mismo con su otra pobre mejilla.

Enojado se refunfuño en un rincón, pero Harry sin prestar atención a esas tonterías lo haló y se lo llevó con el grupo.

Cuando estuvieron afuera la mujer de cabellos rojos mayor le dijo que tocara una media sucia; pero él no quería al sentir la cálida voz de Harry pidiéndole que lo hiciera pues la tocó sintiendo un tirón y sin saber como cayendo de nalgas en un duro piso.

Sabía que su trasero no volvería a ser el mismo, con decisión se levantó y dijo exasperado:

-¡que poca consideración! Soy un niño, me halan, se arrastran me tiran, me doy en mis nachas, eso no es justo –refunfuño sentándose con el ceño fruncido en el sofá de los Weasley.

Todos escucharon y se echaron a reír, Harry se sentó a su lado y besando cálidamente su manita le dijo.

-lo siento, a veces soy un jovencito bruto e insensible, ¿me perdonas? –poniendo su propia carita de perro.

-Bueno –aceptó Severus abrazándose fuerte a Harry, este hizo lo mismo mientras le decía:

-¿te gusta la casa? –mirando alrededor.

El niño lo imitó y sonriéndole le respondió:

-Si mucho, contigo y aquí me siento como en casa, pero sé que es mas porque estoy contigo –dijo recalcando eso.

-Creo que también yo, mi pequeño renacuajo –le dijo levantándose para ir rumbo al comedor a ver que hacia la señora Molly.

Severus lo siguió y la mujer al verlo le dijo:

-Severus cariño –con voz melosa- ¿quieres algo de pastel? –mostrándole un hermoso pastel de manzana.

-Si, señora gracias –mientras que en ese momento su estómago sonó dando la señal de que tenia hambre.

Harry le miró travieso y le dijo: -Prepararé la cena –empezando a buscar algo que hacer.

-¿señor Potter esta seguro de saber cocinar? –preguntó en un tono que rivalizaría a su yo mayor.

-No lo dude, profesor Snape –mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

-¿soy tu profesor? Si es cierto, lo soy, creo que no me acostumbro a esto –dijo mostrándose de repente triste.

-No lo hagas, vas a volver a ser el de antes, además tú eres tú en la edad que tengas e igual te quiero –siguiendo su trabajo de preparar la cena mientras Molly preparaba las habitaciones.

-me gustaría volver a ser grande para recordar todo, pero me gustaría quedarme como un niño para poder estar siempre contigo, ¿Qué hago Harry? –preguntó mirando como cachorrito abandonado a el ojiverde.

-Siempre estarás conmigo, y aunque no lo estés, siempre estaré para ti –aseguró Harry con un rastro de tristeza.

-sé que cuando vuelva a ser grande, te voy a querer mucho Harry, ¿prometes no olvidar que te quiero? –con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-seria imposible olvidarlo mi niño, no olvidaré que me quieres, tu tampoco lo olvides. –le recordó mirándolo con cariño.

Severus empezó a saltar por toda la estanca mientras decía:

-Harry me quiere, Harry me quiere, Harry me quiere –el gryffindor no pudo mas que reír de sus ocurrencias.

---------------------------------

Draco llegó a su habitación y cansado gritó:

-Puc ven aquí en el acto –esperando que el elfo doméstico apareciera.

-¡ b puc /b ! –algo molesto por la tardanza.

Fue cuando su padre entró en la habitación y algo irritado por los gritos le dijo:

-No hay elfos domésticos, los despedí a todos, si quieres hacer algo, hazlo por ti mismo –le recomendó el hombre algo agobiado; Draco pudo ver como sostenía un vaso de whisky de fuego en su mano.

-¿Por qué los despediste? Para ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estás raro….-solo atinó a decir Draco.

- i Me resbala lo que te haya jodido el día Draco, pero tu mi molesto niño mimado no vas a fastidiarme mi paz nocturna, así que te callas, no haces preguntas estúpidas y te vas a dormir, si te apuras sería mejor /i -le dijo camino hacia la puerta.

Draco se sintió ofendido, como siempre por su padre, pero esta vez se había extralimitado, así que con rabia lo volteó y le dio una sonora cachetada, sin saber porque supo que había cometido el error mas grande de esa noche.

El hombre lo miró con furia y sin ni siquiera decir algo lo arrastró hasta su cama con suma violencia una vez allí se soltó la correa y sin darle tiempo de nada le dio una soberano correazo que le dio por los brazo y muslos haciéndolo sentir arder su piel, así siguió hasta que por lo visto la rabia empezaba a ceder.

Cuando Lucius paro, Draco estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama protegiéndose de sus lastimosos correazos y con algunas lágrimas surcando su rostro.

Sin decir nada se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando escuchó a Draco sollozar lastimeramente, se sintió culpable, no tenía derecho a lastimar a ese hermoso ángel que era Draco, no tenia derecho a hacerlo llorar.

Iba a cerrar la puerta con pesadumbre cuando la voz afectada del rubio llego a sus oídos en una simple y acongojada pregunta.

-¿Por qué siempre me has odiado tanto padre? –viendo como los sollozos no se hacían esperar, su corazón se rompió, de nuevo, como aquella vez, era el mismo dolor, era entendible, pero era por Draco.

Se acercó al joven quien no parecía temerle y le acarició los rubios cabellos mientras éste se abrazaba a él y seguía llorando en silencio.

-No te odio hijo mío, no te odio, solo no sé que sentir por ti….

-ámame, padre, solo quiero que me ames…..-pidió a modo de súplica Draco.

Lucius lo miró sorprendido pero al ver a Draco sonreírle un poco y mas que nada por un irresistible impulso animal se acercó lo suficiente para darle un suave beso en los labios; sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejando a un perplejo Draco, su padre no podía amarlo de esa forma i ¿cierto? /i 


	6. ¿Porque soy así?

Capitulo 6

¿Por qué soy así?

Harry despertó el día siguiente sintiendo un bulto sobre él. Abriendo los ojos perezosamente vio a un hermoso niño de suave cabello negro dormido sobre su cuerpo. Se removió lo suficiente para liberar sus manos y acariciar su fino rostro.

Al recorrer sus facciones muchas peguntas se formularon en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Snape había cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo se torcería la nariz? ¿Conservaría algo de ese angelito dentro de él?

Tal vez jamás lo sabría, solo ahora tenia el presentimiento que se estaba encariñando demasiado con Severus.

Miró la ventana el clima de verano se daba a notar, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Al voltear y ver la cama se Severus vacía supo que el niño se había pasado a su cama en la noche i ¡niño travieso! /i igual lo quería auque no iba a admitirlo frente al Snape adulto. b ¿Y si Snape recordaba todo cuando volviera a la normalidad? /b lo que te espera Harry –pensó para si- bueno igual no por eso iba a tratar mal a su pequeño demonio.

Estaba sumido en sus reflexiones cuando un niño de ojitos de noche despertó, desperezándose como una serpiente en nido, muy cómodamente.

Severus con voz soñolienta le dijo:

-Buenos días ojitos de grillo –reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Buenos días mi pequeña boa –dijo riendo de la cara que puso Severus al escucharlo.

-¿Cuándo me pediste matrimonio? Yo no soy tu boa –reclamó enfurruñado entre los brazos del Gryffindor.

-¡que niño mas loco eres Severus! –exclamó Harry riendo de las ocurrencias del Slytherin.

-pero es cierto, pues ni que me hubiese comprado, me puedo alquilar, ¡pero soy caro! –replicó Severus astutamente.

-¿Cuánto vales? –preguntó un curioso Harry.

-tu amor, tu confianza y un montón de ranas de chocolate –gritó suavemente Severus.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero viendo como Severus reía de su respuesta le dijo:

-Mi confianza siempre, mi amor incondicional, ahora las ranas, mmmmm, mejor la cambiamos por un baño, porque estas fuchi –le dijo Harry poniendo cara de asco.

Severus le lanzó una de sus miradas gélidas, que le pusieron los vellos de punta a Harry para luego levantar la mano y decir:

-Trato, el que llegue de último paga penitencia –dijo sin avisar para salir corriendo al baño.

-¡Bendita serpiente traicionera y tramposa! –gritó corriendo tras él ya casi ganador Severus.

----------------------------------

Cuando bajaron al comedor Ron estaba comiendo junto a los gemelos quienes por lo visto habían ido a visitar a su madre.

-Hola Harry –dijeron al unísono, mientras miraban al niño que venía con Harry.

-Hola chicos –respondió Harry sin pensarlo.

Ron le hizo señas para que se sentara a comer a su lado, iba para allá cuando Fred le preguntó:

-¿Quién es el niño? –algo extrañado de ver a Harry con un pequeño.

-¿no se los contó Ron?; es Snape, lo convertí en un niño –dijo algo cabizbajo.

Los gemelos se miraron y estallaron a carcajadas para luego decirle:

-¡te admiramos Harry! Siempre deseamos hacerlo. –dijeron traviesamente.

Harry los miró como diciendo i no tienen remedio /i , mientras que Severus frunció el ceño algo cabreado.

Estaban comiendo cuando Pig llegó con una carta de Hermione.

Ron la desató y leyó en voz alta.

i Queridos Ron y Harry.

¿Cómo están?, pues yo tuve que adelantar mi viaje a Bulgaria, ya quiero ver a Víctor y poder contarle todo lo que sucedió este año.

Así que creo que estaré de vuelta en dos semanas pero no aseguro nada. ¿Cómo van con el profesor Snape? Espero que bien, Ron no vayas a fastidiar al niño, Harry ten paciencia.

Ya los extraño, ¿pueden creerlo? Mamá y papá vinieron conmigo y creo que vamos a pasarla genial, ya les estaré contando. Los quiero.

Su amiga Hermione Jane Granger. /i 

Ron no dio a esperar su reacción.

-¡debe estar feliz con su Vic en Bulgaria! Por mi que se quede allá –sonando tremendamente celoso.

Harry prefirió callar, pero los gemelos quienes se miraron malvadamente le replicaron:

-¡pobre Ronnie! No es nadie sin su Hermione –poniendo carita de niños tristes.

Harry rió disimuladamente y Ron los miro mal mientras sus orejas se ponían coloradas.

Severus miraba la escena aburrido, quería gritarles a todos para que dejaran de hacer tonterías.

-déjenme en paz –vociferó Ron.

-¿no te puedes defender de tus malos hermanos Ronnie? –preguntó sarcásticamente George.

-vete a la mierda –espectó el pelirrojo molesto.

-¿contigo? Ni porque Merlín viniera a pedírmelo –le respondieron ambos riendo.

Ron más que furioso se levantó y se fue con paso decidido a su habitación.

Harry quien ya reía abiertamente les dijo a Fred y George.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan malos? –le preguntó recuperando el aliento.

-Practica –respondieron mientras volvía a comer.

Una confundida Ginny entró en ese momento y les preguntó a los gemelos:

-¿qué le hicieron a Ron? –mirándolos acusadoramente.

-nada –respondieron con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-no tiene remedio, Ron esta que se lleva al mundo y no se da cuenta, mejor no se le crucen. –advirtió empezando a comer.

Severus quien comía una panqueca y jugo solo le dio la razón en silencio a la chica, el joven se veía perturbado, tal vez porque estaba enamorado de la chica que había mandado la carta, la de pelo enrolladito, pero si era hombre debía enfrentarla ¿cierto?

Severus decidió no preocuparse por eso hasta que la chica estuviera aquí y podría ayudar a Harry a juntarlos. Volvió sin pensarlo dos veces a centrar su atención en la rica panqueca.

--------------------------------

Draco abrió los ojos con pereza; anoche no logró dormirse hasta muy entrada la madrugada, estaba perturbado, ¿Por qué su padre le había besado? i no podía entenderlo. /i 

Se levantó y caminando al baño se miró al espejo, su aspecto era horrible, y sus ojeras notables, sin pensarlo se metió a la ducha a tratar de parecer humano.

Al salir buscó entre sus ropas, al final decidió colocarse un pantalón negro con una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero roja, su cabello estaba siendo peinado de modo que cayera libremente por sus hombros, al tenerlo hasta los hombros reconoció que se veía muy bien para estar trasnochado.

Salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor, estaba vació; b ¡joder tendría que cocinar ahora! /b -pensó- desesperado ante la idea, al bajar a la cocina, se encontró a un entretenido Lucius quien por lo visto estaba asando unas salchichas, jamón, y unas por lo que se veía ricas tostadas. i ¿desde cuando su padre cocinaba? /i 

Lucius al verlo entrar le dirigió una sonrisa y mirándolo le dijo:

-¡que guapo estas Draco! –sin apartar la vista, haciendo que Draco se sintiera intimidado.

-siempre padre, me haz enseñado que un Malfoy debe ser perfecto en toda ocasión, y por supuesto por ser yo, soy muy guapo –dijo él muy presumido.

-¡y sumada a tu humildad, las chicas están cayendo a tu pies! –dijo irónico volviendo al trabajo.

Draco se levantó y empezó a caminar por la cocina mientras le decía.

-padre, padre, padre; a mis pies cae quien yo quiera que caiga, chicas, chicos, Voldemort si me lo hubiese propuesto. –pensándoselo rectificó- mejor Voldemort no. –al imaginarse algo entre él y el señor tenebroso.

Lucius sonrió y le dijo:

-lo sé hijo, además dudo que te hubiera entregado a Voldemort –terminando con las salchichas y sirviendo los platos, mientras Draco quien se sentía inútil con resignación los acomodó en la pequeña mesa donde antes comían los elfos.

Lucius se sentó frente a Draco y con voz apagada le dijo:

-Siento lo de anoche, no estaba en mis cabales, sé que no debí golpearte y menos besarte –le dijo sonando afectado.

-tranquilo padre; estuve pensando que a lo mejor tienes razón, los elfos no son tan necesarios, quiero decir; me muero si me toca limpiar el cuarto pero mientras estés a mi lado, no será tan horrible –le dijo empezando a comer.

Lucius sonrió y le respondió:

-estaré aquí y ambos limpiaremos la casa, aunque sea horrible –sonando mas alegre. –y el beso, somos familia, no es tan extraño, quiero decir, fue un beso de cariño, ¿cierto? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Lucius no dijo nada, dejando un poco molesto al rubio, quien se dedicó a comer lo que su padre había hecho. Cuando Lucius terminó le dijo al rubio:

-¿puedes lavar los platos? Tengo cosas urgente que necesitan mi atención –le dijo el rubio mayor al rubio menor.

Draco arrugó su nariz en señal de desagrado y molesto preguntó:

-¿acaso no soy yo lo mas importante para ti ahora que murió mamá? –sonando dolido.

Lucius colocó una expresión de sorpresa y tristeza tan rápido de no ser Draco quien era no lo hubiese notado.

Lucius se le acercó y besando sus mejillas le dijo ¿dulcemente?:

-sin duda lo eres. –para luego marcharse, dejando a un resignado Draco.

--------------------------------

Lucius caminaba por los fríos subsuelos de lo que vendría siendo una casa mugrienta. Había frió, no porque el clima se prestara para esto; si no por los encantamientos que había en el lugar.

Al llegar a su objetivo, vio a un hombre atado a unas cadenas, quien lo miraba fríamente y se le veía algo cansado a pesar de no estar siendo maltratado.

Él se le acercó sin temor y al llegar a su lado, sacó la tijera que traía entre sus túnicas y sin dudar corto un poco de su ya maltratado cabello. Este lo miro con furia, él solo bajo la cabeza y le dijo:

-disculpa - para emprender su ida.

-espero que no le hagas daño –soltó antes de que abandonara el lugar – por lo que mas quieras no lastimes a Draco.

Lucius se volteó y le respondió:

-"mi hijo" esta a salvo, no te preocupes, él esta a salvo –repitió para marcharse con paso seguro.

El hombre solo bufó desesperado, quería ayudar pero, no sabia como.

--------------------------------

Harry y Severus estaban volando por toda la madriguera, el niño quien estaba fuertemente agarrado por Harry en la cintura cerraba los ojos por el miedo que le producía las difíciles volteretas que estaba dando Harry a gran velocidad.

El de ojos verdes pareció notarlo porque disminuyó la velocidad y siguió paseando por el campo junto a Severus en la escoba; Severus menos asustado ahora le preguntó:

-¿te gusta mucho volar cierto? –mirando a Harry sonreírle.

-es mi pasión, tal vez si no llego a ser auror, me convierta en jugador de quidditch, pero ya se vera –le dijo al niño quien pareció complacido.

Al cabo de un rato Severus preguntó:

-¿Por qué si eres tan bonito, no tienes novia? –muriendo de curiosidad por saber mas de Harry.

-tuve novia, Ginny fue mi novia el año pasado, pero no funcionó y lo dejamos así, ahora no estoy seguro de que me vayan las chicas –soltó sabiendo que Severus al ser nieto de dos hombres no se horrorizaría.

-¿esa? – Al ver la mirada de Harry corrigió- es que ella me deja sin cachetes cada vez que me ve; pero es linda y tierna, igual no me gusta, creo que también me van los chicos –le dijo el mini Severus haciendo que Harry descendiera con la escoba hasta quedar en el piso, luego se sentaron en la grama.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? –preguntó un extrañado Harry.

Severus se sonrojó y le respondió:

-estuve soñando cosas anoche, de mi, de mi yo grande, y pues no sé, habían algunas imágenes perturbantes para un niño como yo, viéndome con otros hombres, guacala –exclamó al recordarlo.

Harry no supo porque maldijo a todos los hombres que aparecieron en los sueños del pequeño, sin querer saber mas le respondió:

-seguro fueron recuerdos –sonando amargado.

El niño lo notó por lo que le preguntó:

-¿estás celoso? –riendo de la cara de Harry.

-claro que no, solo extrañado, no debes ver esas cosas – opinó abrazando al niño.

-¡pero Harry! Tengo 36 años, ¿en verdad crees que a mi edad, no he hecho todas esas cosas? –le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-supongo que si. –le dijo mientras se tumbada en la grama.

Severus lo imitó y montándose encima de Harry le preguntó:

-¿tu quieres a mi yo grande? aunque sea un poco –preguntó mirando los ojos tan bonitos del chico.

-no, te tengo mucho respeto y admiración, pero no te quería –le dijo siendo sincero.

-¿ahora si me quieres? –preguntó esperanzado.

-¿cómo no quererte Severus? Eres mi solecito –le dijo cursi Harry.

-si me quieres, mas nunca me digas así –opinó Severus acostándose en el pecho de Harry.

Harry rió junto al niño, este le preguntó:

-¿soy bueno contigo? –con sus ojitos brillando al máximo.

-no, eres el mas cabrón de todos los profesores, aun así la gente te quiere a su peculiar manera. –le respondió Harry sin tapujos.

-¿tengo novia? –preguntó sonrojado.

-estas mas solo que la una, y ningún prospecto a la vista, ¿te dije que eras un amargado en potencia? –preguntó un irónico Harry.

-¡que mal! i ¿crees que mi yo grande merece eso? /i -preguntó un triste Severus.

Harry lo miro mientras lo pensaba, si bien era cierto que Snape era la persona mas repugnante, agua fiesta, amargado y autoritario que había conocido, ciertamente no lo merecía.

-ahora que lo pienso, no lo mereces. –le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-haz algo para cambiarlo. –le pidió Severus sonando dolido.

Harry lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Yo no puedo obligarte a cambiar; si quieres hacerlo, debes hacerlo tu mismo, eres valiente y muy inteligente se que cuando estés listos, la gente estará dispuesta quererte –con sinceridad dijo el ojiverde al niño.

Severus sintió mientras le preguntaba:

-¿me esperarás? Porque cuando crezca volveré a ser un cabrón, pero uno que seguramente te va querer mucho, y a lo mejor como todos los adultos son estúpidos y yo seré uno de ellos, tenga miedo a decírtelo –opinó el niño casi llorando.

-no llores – le dijo un tierno Harry- si es así, aquí esta tu niño para decírtelo, ¿ok? Te quiero mucho –dijo Harry mientras besaba su frente con dulzura.

-Gracias Harry, porque no quiero por nada del mundo perderte –esas palabras calaron el corazón de Harry, sabiendo con certeza, que él tampoco quería perderlo.


	7. Solo un niño

Capitulo 7

Solo un niño

00H00H00H00H00H00H00H00H00H00H00H00H00H00H00H00

Era un hermoso 13 de julio, el día se podía denominar como perfecto, estaba soleado pero sin exagerar y la suave brisa ya tenia su cabello hecho un asco. Harry bufó, apretando el agarre a Severus camino decididamente al banco de los magos, hoy compraría unas túnicas de gala que el colegio había pedido, porque esté año que viene parecía que iba a haber varios bailes escolares para celebrar la paz del mundo mágico. i ¡Dumbledore estaba realmente loco! /i 

Ron quien venía algo decaído le seguía sin protestar con la vista perdida, Harry le escuchaba soltar un suspiro de vez en cuando. Mas específicamente cada vez que veía alguna parejita enamorada. Algo divertido movió la cabeza negativamente. Ron no tenía ningún remedio.

00S00S00S00S00S00S00S00S00S00S00S00S00S00S00S00S00

Severus iba encantado agarrado fuertemente de la suave mano de Harry; sonreía como tonto a cada chica que lo mirada con b ¿envidia? /b no podía evitar sacarle la lengua a las chicas que le reviraban los ojos con notable saña.

Pero Harry parecía muy centrado en burlarse de su amigo que ni cuenta se había dado. Mejor aun así no tendría que dar falsas explicaciones.

Al llegar al banco; Severus maldijo a todas las generaciones de Harry cuando bajaron en ese carrito que por poco vomita las ricas tostadas que había comido en la mañana.

Si Harry no fuera tan lindo, le habría robado la varita y lanzado un maleficio para que se quedara sin hijos y así evitarle esa desgracia a futuros pequeñuelos.

Pero no podía, él quería que sus hijos y los de Harry los conocieran ha ambos. Pero bueno siempre podía vengarse de otra manera.

00R00R00R00R00R00R00R00R00R00R00R00R00R00R00R00

Ron iba entre furioso y abrumado; cada vez que veía alguien parecido a Hermione suspiraba. Tenía mucha rabia, i ¡porque Hermione siempre elegía a ese tonto de Víctor y los apartaba de su lado! /i 

No era justo, ¿acaso Víctor había estado ahí cada vez que estuvo herida o sencillamente estresada?...Debía suponer que era solo porque ella i lo amaba /i y eso lo lastimaba demasiado.

Al salir del banco vio como Harry iba por sus túnicas; por lo que no aguantando éste le dijo:

-Hermano voy por unos refrescos en el caldero chorreante, nos veremos en la tienda. –Vio a su amigo asentir y él emprendió su marcha.

Caminando entre las gentes, cada vez su mente se aglomeraba de pensamientos hacia la castaña. No podía y tal vez no quería evitarlo, era demasiado tiempo queriéndola en silencio.

Al llegar al local de la correspondencia pagó por enviar una carta a Bulgaria y con ahínco escribió en la hoja de papel.

i Querida Hermione

Ya no puedo mas con esto; reviento si me lo guardo; estoy perdidamente enamorado. ¿Puedo hacer algo? Tal vez debería olvidarlo; ella para nada me quiere, solo soy un amigo mas. ¿Haz sentido algo como eso? Espero que no.

Con sinceridad quiero que disfrutes tus vacaciones en Bulgaria con tu "apreciado Víctor" solo dime si ese patán te hace daño y lo mando a castrar.

Estaré bien, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Te quiere.

Ron Weasley /i 

PD: ¿sabes de algún hechizo que borre el amor?

Sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo envió la carta para luego ir al caldero chorreante a buscar i "las famosas bebidas" /i 

--------------------------------------

Mientras Harry se probaba la ropa; Severus sufría los constantes acosos de la vieja que vendía en el lugar quien parecía encontrarlo. b i ¡encantador! /b /i .

Harry reía disimuladamente mientras salía con su túnica; era color púrpura, bajo esta llevaba unos ajustados pantalones de seda negros y una fina camisa violeta manga larga.

Severus casi va a buscar el babero porque se hizo muy evidente su fascinación por el ojitos de grillo.

Se veía radiante con su vestuario y su imborrable sonrisa.

Sencillamente no podía hacer más que observarlo en silencio.

Harry se volteó hacia él y con cariño le preguntó:

-¿Cómo me veo? –dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa.

-Radiante…-expresó con poca soltura.

Harry se sonrojó un poco pero volvió a mirarse al espejo mientras la mujer decía.

-¡que pequeño mas caballeroso! …………¿a que eres una lindura cielito? –le dijo toda melosa.

Severus ya más que harto de la situación se levantó y dijo serenamente pero con su mirada de hielo que siempre había asustado a cualquiera.

-Señora NO soy encantador, NO soy caballeroso, y NO soy un cielito y menos tonto para que me este hablando como si no supiera lo que me esta diciendo. Por cierto, mis cachetes le agradecen que no los vuelva a tocar. Muchas gracias. –Habló para luego sentarse en silencio.

La mujer se apartó algo dolida y bajito pero audible para un Slytherin como Severus le dijo:

-que mono es el niño, pero ese carácter le va traer muchos problemas. –Harry le sonrío a la mujer y sabiendo que Severus escuchaba le respondió:

-aun así lo quiero –le dijo caminando con la mujer a pagar la ropa que había comprado.

Al salir de allí ambos fueron a comer un helado al frente del local, para no perder a Ron.

Harry le comentó:

-me recordaste a tú yo mayor, es así tan fuerte y con carácter, a veces son tan iguales que me da miedo. –reconoció comiendo en una banca junto al niño.

Severus le miró y expresó lo que pensaba:

-Harry soy él e inevitablemente volveré a ser grande, tal vez todo cambie cuando eso pase. Pero sé que voy a recordarte, así sea en el rincón mas lejano de mi corazón, voy a hacerlo y luego voy a deshacerme de todos las tonterías adultas y te voy a dar un beso que te va dejar pasmado. ¿Ok? –dijo el niño ruborizado.

Harry se echó a reír de las tonterías que inventaba Severus, solo pudiendo decirle:

-estaré esperando ese beso. –con cierta alegría en su corazón que no sabía descifrar.

Ron quien venia con los refresco se sentó a su lado y le preguntó a Severus.

-¡hey enano!, ¿qué tanto recuerdas de la magia? –preguntó viendo como Harry lo mirada mal por llamar así a Severus.

-depende de cuanto quieres saber –respondió un más que hábil Severus.

-¡vaya que eres inteligente para ser un mocoso! –expectó Ron impresionado.

-quiero algo que me haga ser muy hábil en una cosa, no importa cual sea la cosa. – mirando a la gente pasar.

Harry solo escuchaba como espectador intrigado en silencio.

Severus lo meditó y sinceramente respondió:

-he estado recordando algunos aprendizajes de la magia, algunas cosas de mi vida y pues si hay varias pociones y hechizos que podrían ayudarte…pero….¿por qué no te esfuerzas por conseguir ese algo en vez de ir por el camino fácil? –preguntó éste mas inteligente que nunca, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Harry.

-Porque ese algo no puedo conseguirlo. –respondió algo apagado Ron.

-Si puedes; mira puedes conquistarla o te haces algo para que se te borren las horribles pecas de tu cara y serás algo atractivo. Tambien podrías darle una droga y llevártela a un cuarto oscuro –al ver la expresión de Ron comentó- pero eres un gryffindor, no sirves para eso.

Harry y Ron se miraron y vieron al pequeño darles una traviesa sonrisa. Algo más que asustados la correspondieron y decidieron no pensar en eso.

--------------------------------------------

Draco estaba con Blaise muy cómodo y satisfecho en su sofá cuando su padre entró. Draco tuvo que separarse del cuello del moreno y aparentar normalizada ante tal intrusión.

Blaise más que avergonzado le susurró:

-nos vemos luego, solo háblame por la chimenea. –entrando a la red flu y desapareciendo al instante.

Lucius terminó de entrar y cerrando la puerta le preguntó con voz altiva:

-¡qué rayos estaba pasando aquí Draco! –su ojos brillaban con autentica rabia.

Draco tembló imperceptiblemente y respondió inseguro.

-¿polvo casual? –aparentando ser un niño bueno.

Lucius se acercó y tomando del brazo fuertemente haciendo que Draco cerrara los ojos lo subió casi a rastras la habitación.

-te quedaras aquí hasta que vuelva tu sensatez a la cabeza. ¿Entendido jovencito? –preguntó en tono que no admitía réplicas.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –preguntó dolido.

-Porque quiero lo mejor para ti y andar entregándote al primero que se te cruce por el camino no te hará mejor en ninguna de mis perspectivas –hablando claro Lucius con su hijo.

-¿y si es lo que yo quiero? –preguntó sintiendo que iba llorar de impotencia.

Lucius se sentó junto al joven en la cama y con dulzura habló:

-no es lo que quieres, solo buscar sentir cariño, pero no lo conseguirás así, para que alguien te haga sentir tan especial, deben amarse mutuamente. A veces la espera vale la pena. –susurró lo ultimó con tristeza.

Draco se levantó y lo encaró:

-¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi padre? –mirando con indudable reto al hombre que seguía sentado en su cama con expresión de infinita paz.

--------------------------------------------

Harry y Ron estaban llegando a la madriguera cuando una lechuza marrón oscura llegó con un sobre dirigido para Harry.

i Querido Harry

¿Recuerdas del partido del que te hable? Bueno es el 30 de agosto, ya tengo las entradas y claro que puedes traer al niño.

Espero verte pronto, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

Te pasaré a buscar a las tres de la tarde a la casa Weasley.

Un beso.

Dean. /i 

Harry cerró la carta y miró a Severus quien tenia el ceño fruncido y expresión de molestia, iba decir algo cuando éste soltó abruptamente.

-me voy a dormir, tengo jaqueca –con paso apresurado subió las escaleras de la casa Weasley.

Harry suspiró, ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía la capacidad de complacer a todo el mundo.

Ron le preguntó:

-¿Quién te escribió amigo? –mirando la carta curioso.

A lo que Harry le respondió:

-Dean, me invitó al partido de la temporada. Será Irlanda contra Bulgaria. Víctor estará jugando allí, seguro que Hermione también tiene entradas. A lo mejor te invita –le dijo Harry a su amigo animándolo.

-Así tuviera entradas no iría, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con Víctor Krum. –le expectó su amigo.- ya me dirás si esta vez Krum le da una paliza a Irlanda.

-seguro que si –susurró Harry algo apagado al ver la expresión de su amigo, cuando subía las escaleras.

Harry observó al cielo por la ventana viendo a la lechuza marcharse; ya estaba medio oscuro, eran como las seis o siete de la noche, así que resignándose subió a la habitación, listo para dormir.

------------------------------------------

Lucius miraba a Draco sin parpadear y riendo le dijo:

-¿De que estas hablando Draco? –preguntó levantándose algo nervioso de la cama.

-Tú no eres mi padre; Lucius Malfoy jamás diría cosas así –le hizo ver Draco.

-he cambiado –solo dijo el rubio.

-No mientas, ¿Dónde esta mi padre? –le preguntó Draco apuntándolo con la varita.

El hombre mas grande y fuerte le dio un empujón dejándolo caer al suelo, luego le quitó la varita y se la guardó en el bolsillo, para decirle.

-tu ganas, no soy tú padre. Si no quieres salir o que él salga lastimando mejor mantente callado, pero me asegurare de eso –le dijo lanzándole un hechizo.

-¿Qué me hiciste? –preguntó extrañado al no sentir nada.

-sabré si haz hablado, un hechizo de aviso. Tranquilo no dañaré a tu padre –le dijo este tranquilizándolo.

-¿si no quieres hacerle daño a mi padre, por quién vas? –preguntó temblando.

-Severus Snape –respondió quedamente el hombre haciendo que Draco abriera la boca de sorpresa.

El hombre rió y aprovechando el momento atrapó los dulces labios entre los suyos; el rubio no supo como reaccionar, así que dejó al hombre que terminara el beso.

Este se levantó y ayudó al joven a levantarse para luego decirle.

-la próxima que te vea en actitud cariñosa con alguien, tu padre pagará las consecuencias. –soltó el hombre haciendo a Draco estremecerse de miedo.

¿Qué quería ese hombre de él? Porque evidentemente quería algo.

Solo esperaba que el hombre no lo forzara a nada.

----------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry subió en la habitación observó que Severus yacía dormido en su cama. Éste tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, con cariño lo abrazó dulcemente y acariciando los cabellos, dejó que Morfeo también se lo llevara al dulce mundo de los sueños.

----------------------------------------------

La mujer de cabellos negros miraba al hombre en la celda con repulsión. Sin disimular su molestia comentó:

-Aún no puedo entenderte, como elegiste el bando de ese sucio vejete de Dumbledore.

-No te importa, solo cállate y déjame en paz, al menos que te apiades de tu familia y me dejes salir de aquí –respondió Lucius con amargura.

-ya no eres nada para mi –le dijo la mujer con repugnancia.

-¿prefieres ayudar a ese animal que a mi? –preguntó Lucius indignado aun.

-tengo mis razones. –respondió la mujer quedamente.

-¿Cuáles? –preguntó el rubio sin dejarse amedrentar.

-Acabar con Harry Potter –reconoció la de cabellos negros sin ocultar su satisfacción.

-Él no te lo permitirá y los sabes –le advirtió Lucius.

-cuando eso pase ya él dejara de serme útil y yo me encargaré de mandarlo al infierno con su amorcito. –dijo la mujer riendo macabramente.

Lucius la miró, no supo reconocerla. Solo rogaba porque su hijo y Severus estuvieran bien.

------------------------------------

Harry despertó en medio de la noche. b ¿Qué fue eso? /b 

Solo esperaba que fuera un vulgar y traicionado sueño. Sin más se volvió a dormir abrazando al cálido y pequeño cuerpo de Severus.


	8. Encuentros ¿desagradables?

Capitulo 8

Encuentros ¿desagradables?

Hoy era el día, y según Severus ese niño iba pasarla realmente mal; nadie se atrevía a quitarle algo a un Slytherin y salía ileso.

Siguió comiendo su pan aparentando normalidad, b ¿Qué pensaba ese niñato engreído? /b que le iba dejar a Harry en bandeja de plata, pues no, y solemnemente no.

Harry le pertenecía, era su ojitos de grillo y nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a arrebatárselo sin dar una debida pelea.

Además del punto de vista lógico ¿Quién le creería a ese chico cuando dijera que Severus era un malcriado? Con solo colocar sus ojitos de angelito al ojí verde ya ese Dean se ganaba a Harry de enemigo.

Acabó su desayuno y sonrió sin motivo a Harry quién le extraño el acto pero supuso que era porque Severus ya no estaba enfadado, gracias a dios porque estas dos semanas el niño había estado un tanto distante, frío cada vez que se le aceraba; Harry suponía que era porque no le gustaba que Dean lo invitara a salir, pero esos celos eran comprensibles en un amigo i _¿cierto? /_i 

Harry le volvió a mirar, el niño tenia la mirada perdida en su rostro, específicamente en sus ojos. i ¡_ya va_! /i , Severus no podía, b no ¿verdad? b era un niño, no podía estar enamorado de él.

Sabía que el niño se la pasaba diciéndole que lo quería y le iba a besar pero siempre se lo tomo como un juego.

i_ ¿entonces porque lo deseabas?_ /i -preguntó una vocecilla en su mente.

Seria posible que……..Al ver los ojos negros mirándolo con tanta determinación se sonrojo, sin poder evitarlo recordó al Severus mayor, tan….describiéndolo en una sola palabra: Masculino, que sin poder evitarlo sus vellos se erizaron con el pensamiento y otras partes tambien quisieron levantarse pero una huida rápida de la mesa hizo que esto no se notara.

Se encerró en su habitación, jamás podría pensar en Severus Snape de esa manera, era algo tan absurdo e irreal que le producía escalofríos, aunque aun no había descifrado si de gusto o de asco.

Sin pensarlo se quitó la ropa, hasta quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo, luego camino al baño para quitarse esos pensamientos ridículos de la cabeza.

------------------------------------------

Severus que lo vio perturbado solo espero un rato para disimular su partida ante los Weasleys quienes empezaban a discutir sobre que le podría haber sucedido a Harry.

Ron estaba seguro que Harry sufría de diarrea crónica y por eso se había marchado.

Ginny pensaba que seguro era igualmente que ella, alérgico a la mantequilla y estaba vomitando.

La señora Weasley afirmaba que Harry se había sentido excluido y ahora lloraba en el cuarto.

Y el señor Weasley opinaba que todos estaban listos para darle una visita a San Mungo y Severus no podría hacer más que apoyarlo

El de ojos negros podía ser pequeño pero últimamente se daba cuenta de todo, así que podía decir con propiedad que no era estúpido. Harry se sentía intimidado por él. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Era lo mas seguro, después de todo no creía que eso fuera malo. Al fin y al cabo cuando creciera podrían estar juntos o eso esperaba, solo deseaba que su yo adulto no fuera tan imbécil como creía.

Al cabo de unos minutos de levantó y agarrando una manzana subió a la habitación que compartía con Harry.

Una vez en el cuarto, sintió el agua caer de la regadera, buscó en el armario y con mucho esfuerzo bajó una camisa azul marino y unos jeans claros para hacer contraste, los colocó en la cama para que Harry los viera al salir y seguro que por complacerlo se los pondría.

Pero él no era un niño normal, eso lo había sabido desde que vio a Harry frente a él y sus ojos le parecieron lo más lindo que habían visto sus ojos.

Era un niño con mente de grande, con su mente de hombre mayor y un hombre un poco tal vez demasiado raro.

Con cautela abrió la puerta del baño para deslumbrarse con un chico perfectamente mojado saliendo de la regadera. Si pudiera describir lo que estaba viendo solo recordaba algo semejante en los libros de arte que había estado leyendo estas semanas que había estado disgustado con Harry.

Cuando Harry notó su presencia y se pusó totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, Severus dijo con voz pasmosamente normal.

-Harry la ropa esta en tu cama, disculpa la interrupción no te sentí en el baño –dijo saliendo con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry no sabía porque todo le había sonado a mentira pero no queriendo pensar más en el asunto, salió con una toalla a cambiarse en el cuarto.

Severus también se estaba cambiando pero a diferencia de Harry éste se colocaba una camisa roja que traía unos carritos dibujados y un short azul de jeans que hacia juego.

Harry se secó el pelo con la varita haciendo que se le viera un poco mejor que como acostumbraba y repitió el mismo método con Severus, al contrario de él, al niño el cabello se le veía espectacular secado, ya que era notablemente liso.

Una vez listos ambos bajaron al comedor. Harry no quiso indagar el porque la familia Weasley lo miraba como con travesura. No pasó mucho cuando Dean llegó.

El chico venia con una llamativa camisa amarilla y unos jeans negros que se le veían realmente bien, tuvieron que reconocer Severus y Harry en sus adentros. Este al ver a Harry le abrazó y le dijo:

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo has estado? –sonriendo abiertamente.

-Bien, unas vacaciones maravillosas. –reconoció Harry alegremente.

-Me alegro -expresó el chico mirando a Severus quien le daba una sonrisa inocente, mientras pensaba.

b **ese chico no sabia lo que le esperaba** /b -dijo una voz macabra en sus adentros.

Dean lo saludó revolviéndole el cabello cosa que no le agrado mucho. En realidad todo el joven no le agradaba, por el simple hecho de estar tratando de conquistar a su Harry.

No habló mucho en el camino, los miraba preguntarse cosas, bufaba cada vez que veía los intentos del chico por coquetearle a Harry, pero este en definitiva era retraído ya que ni cuenta se había dado.

Cuando lograron llegar hasta el traslador, agarrándose fuertemente llegaron al frente del estadio que era imponente para alguien tan pequeño como Severus y ya normal para los otros jóvenes quienes vivían y respiraban Quidditch.

No paso mucho cuando los tres estuvieron en una buena zona mirando a las mascotas de cada equipo hacer su aparición.

Severus estaba viendo como el chico distraía a Harry y luego hacia lo posible por toquetearlo. ¿Quién se había creído? Tal vez Harry fuera ingenuo pero merecía respeto y él estaba allí y no por nada era Severus Snape el profesor mas temido de Hogwarts.

- b **De donde había salido eso** /b -se preguntó en su mente alarmado.

Dejo de pensar en eso y le dijo al muchacho:

-Tengo sed, ¿Puedes comprarnos unas bebidas? –poniendo cara de niño bueno.

El chico asintió y fue por algo de tomar.

Harry abrazó el chiquitín y le preguntó suavemente:

-¿Estas molesto? –mirándolo con esos ojazos intensamente.

-No –respondió quedamente algo molesto aun.

-Me gustaría no estar aquí, no me divierto con Dean, habla demasiado de cosas muggle y es algo que trato de olvidar –declaró Harry sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Puedo sacarlo de aquí? –sugirió el niño travieso.

-Solo si, no lastimas a Dean –pidió Harry al ver la mirada macabra en el rostro de Severus.

-Préstame tu varita. –Al ver la mirada de Harry le tranquilizó- hay mucha gente no sabrán que fui yo. –argumentó el de ojos negros astuto.

Harry le dio su varita y vio como Severus la escondió rápidamente porque vio venir a Dean.

Dean venia cargado con tres grandes vasos de jugos cuando se tropezó con algo invisible y cayó embarrándose de jugo totalmente. Severus rió y Harry oculto su sonrisa. Estaba por levantarse cuando un olor fétido acompañado de un humo inexplicable se extendió por el lugar. Severus tomó a Harry y lo sacó llevándolo rumbo a las gradas principales que eran las mas alejadas de allí.

Ambos reían a carcajadas una vez en el lugar, ocuparon un espacio vació, Harry cargó a Severus en sus piernas estaban tiroteando a Bulgaria por anotar un gol cuando una chica de cabellos castaños le dijo sorprendida:

-¡Harry! ¿Eres tú? –dándole una grandiosa sonrisa.

-Quien mas podría ser Hermione –le contestó el de ojitos verdes dándole un caluroso abrazo.

La chica que vio al niño le dijo:

-Hola Severus –mirando como este le devolvió una sonrisa muy Slytherin.

Hermione más que intrigada le pregunto:

-¿Cómo conseguiste entradas?, hace meses que se agotaron –sonando curiosa al preguntarlo.

-Vine con Dean pero lo perdimos porque al parecer las gradas en las que estábamos estaban encantadas, no sé –dijo Harry desviando la vista.

-¿Te gusta Dean? –preguntó una sonrojada Hermione.

-No, es agradable, pero no es mi tipo –respondió Harry riendo a carcajadas junto a Hermione por decir esa frase tan poco masculina.

- ¿Cómo te fué con Víctor –preguntó Harry cuando Hermione paro de reír.

-De maravilla, somos grandes amigos. –dijo ella tiroteando al equipo de Bulgaria cuando anotaron otro tanto.

-¿Solo amigos? –preguntó Harry atrevido.

-Si Harry, solo amigos ¿Celoso? –preguntó risueña.

-Sabes que no, pero tal vez cierto pelirrojo estuvo suspirando por ti todo este tiempo –reconoció Harry mirando el partido.

Severus se aclaró la garganta ganando la atención de los muchachos y dijo:

-¿Solo suspirando? Ese hombre no se tiró de un balcón porque le falta coraje, pero sinceramente esta tan enamorado que da asco – al ver la expresión de Harry de reproche se defendió- es cierto, tiene cara de bobo y solo se la pasa descargándose su frustración con todo el mundo, dime la receta porque pienso embrujar a Harry –le dijo Severus sin vergüenza.

-¿Así que te gusta Harry? –el nombrado no pudo mas que sonrojarse.

-¿A quien no le gustaría? –respondió astuto.

-Supongo que desde tu punto de vista es lógica tu respuesta. –acepto la chica sonriéndole a Harry picaramente.

Harry solo se hizo el desentendido y fijó su vista en el partido.

------------------------------------

Al salir del juego se volvieron a ver con Dean y Harry le pidió disculpas, alegando que ¿Quién se iba imaginar que pasaría algo así? Luego quedaron en que ya saldrían en otra ocasión, ambos se despidieron y Hermione quien les había pedido que la esperaran los alcanzo de nuevo, diciendo:

-Le mande una carta a mis padres diciéndoles que estaría en la madriguera y luego me despedí de Víctor, esta feliz por la victoria. ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó azorada.

-Si claro, sabemos que extrañas a tu media naranja –le dijo harry incitándola a hablar, la chica solo pudo sonrojarse.

Severus reviro los ojos cansado de tanta cursilería y agarrándose de Harry, se trasladaron rumbo a la casa Weasley.

------------------------------------------

Draco estaba tan contento que se le había olvidado con quien andaba, ambos habían gritado, aplaudido y hasta brincado de la emoción en ese partido. Era increíble que ese hombre fuera alguien malo.

Estaban ambos cansados y sudorosos cuando llegaron a la casa; se sentaron en el mueble y Draco le preguntó al mayor:

-¿Vas a ir conmigo y el trío de oro de vacaciones a la playa? –Preguntó olvidando que Severus estaba con Harry.

-Si, necesito saber cuando voy a terminar con ese Snape de una vez por todas –reconoció el hombre sin molestia.

-¿Por qué quieres matarlo? –preguntó un curioso Draco.

-Eso no te importa niño lindo –le respondió el otro cerrando los ojos.

-¿Te hizo daño? ¿Severus te lastimó? –preguntó mirando el rostro del hombre contraerse.

Este abrió los ojos y con rencor respondió:

-No a mi, pero si alguien que amaba –sonando vació al decir esas palabras.

-No crees que lastimándolo no vas traer de vuelta a esa persona, me parece extraño que Snape lo haya matado por solo placer. ¿O es que hay otra razón? –preguntó con cautela.

-Eres astuto una buena serpiente lo es; no lo mato, pero fue como si lo hiciera, y no preguntes mas, me vengaré y punto final. –le dijo sin remordimientos.

-¿Acaso crees que no hay nada mas para ti? –preguntó levantándose y encarándolo.

El hombre lo miro con tristeza.

- te consideras tan poco que porque esa persona se fue entonces ya no hay mas para ti, vas a echar perder tu vida por un estúpido rencor, eres un estúpido Gryffindor, de eso no hay duda. –le escupió sin saber porque.

-Esto no lo puedes comprender, solo te interesa tu padre, no lo lastimaré. Y si tal vez soy un estúpido Gryffindor –reconoció marchándose a la habitación que ocupaba en el lugar.

Draco se quedó pasmado y antes de que subiera le preguntó:

-Eres un hombre o una mujer –mirándolo con intensidad.

-Solo soy un estúpido que no sabe perdonar –respondió siguiendo su marcha.

-Eres un hombre –susurró dejándose caer en el sillón con tristeza, porque si debía odiar a ese patán, pero se sentía tan bien estar con alguien tan diferente, que lo perturbada.

Eso le recordaba que debería estar limpiando el chiquero de su cama.

------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la casa Weasley todos se abalanzaron contra Hermione que les saludó y abrazó a todos.

Pero al llegar hasta cierto pelirrojo solo le tendió la mano y sin tapujos de ningún tipo lo halo para dejarle un gran beso plantado en los labios y luego salir huyendo.

Ron solo pudo sonreír bobamente y salir corriendo detrás de la chica.

Harry y Severus rieron y ambos agarrados subieron a la habitación que compartían. No llevaban mucho rato cuando el correo llego.

i _Hola Potter_

_Quería decirte que mañana nos iremos a mi casa en la playa, usaremos la red de flu de la casucha donde estas ahora. Llévate ropa adecuada porque no quiero que me des lastima Potter. _

_Avísales tú a Granger y al pobretón de Weasley para que no haya confusión, me despido._

_Draco malfoy._

_PD: Si te llevas a Snape ten mucho cuidado, hay gente que en verdad quiere dañarlo. No puedo decir más. Te aseguro que soy de tu bando y te ayudare a cuidarlo. /i _

Harry no disimuló su miedo, ¿Si lastimaban a Severus?

Solo tenía la certeza que si eso sucedía él lo defendería capa y espada.

Fue hasta donde estaba el niño y abrazándolo fuertemente para gusto de éste le susurró:

-Te protegeré mi niño precioso, siempre que te sientas con miedo, dolor o tristeza estaré ahí para ayudarte –sin soltar el fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Harry. Yo tambien voy a estar ahí –le aseguró aferrándose al abrazo y escondiendo su cabecita en el suave cuello de Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos, necesitaba creer que el sueño que había tenido era falso, pero ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro que no fue solo un sueño y debía cuidar a su ojitos de noche mas que nunca.


	9. Regalo de cumpleaños

**Capitulo 9**

**Regalo de Cumpleaños**

Cuando Harry despertó esa mañana se sentía extrañamente bien. Ya era un mago adulto lo que significaba que podía hacer magia fuera del colegio y eso le hacía muy feliz ya que desde ayer que leyó la carta de Draco, estaba muy preocupado por Severus. Ahora podría defenderlo a capa y espada.

La verdad es que a veces se preocupaba por estarle tomando tanto cariño a Severus. Se consolaba afirmándose que era solo porque era un niño, aun así un rinconcito de su ser parecía no estar de acuerdo y vivía atormentándolo.

¿Qué de malo tenía amar a un niño? Era como si fuera su hijo, solo que no lo era y por supuesto no era un niño común, era Severus Snape. Eso extrañamente en su corazón lo hacía aun más especial. No era porque el hombre le hubiera salvado o siempre estuviera apoyándolo, era más que eso. Era…preferirá no pensar en eso; sólo sabía que desde que el pequeño llego a su vida, sus sentimientos se habían vuelto aún menos entendibles que antes y eso definitivamente no estaba nada bien.

Cuando estuvo listo esa mañana se dio cuenta de algo, Severus no estaba en el cuarto. Algo asustado bajó y fue recibido por su grupo de amigos con una mañanera canción de cumpleaños y un pequeño Severus entregándole el regalo que al parecer todos le hacían.

Más que curioso se sentó abrir el paquete y sonrió.

Harry podría afirmar que su vida era hecha a base de recuerdos, la mayoría terriblemente dolorosos. No había conocido a sus padres y su padrino había muerto. ¿Qué en realidad tenía… i solo recuerdos? /i 

En la caja estaba un montón de fotos de los merodeadores y su madre cuando estaba en la escuela; también había algunos videos mágicos y por lo que pudo apreciar lejanamente algunas cartas, libros y cuadernos de notas de su familia.

Quiso llorar pero se convenció de que no era ni el momento y muchos menos el lugar.

Para llorar tenía mucho tiempo, pero para reír difícilmente habría alguno. La experiencia de sus cortos años le demostrada cuan cierta era su teoría.

Con una enorme sonrisa les habló con voz llena de sentimiento:

-Gracias, es lo mejor que he recibido en mi vida. –mirando el paquete casi como si fuera un increíble tesoro.

Luego de eso, tanto Harry, Ron, Hermione como Severus buscaron sus maletas, hoy se irían con Draco a la casa de éste en la playa, cosa que a Ron no le hacía mucha gracia, pero sabía que debía aceptar, después de todo era muy fácil librar al hurón de la responsabilidad de cuidar al niño y en parte también era su culpa ¿cierto?

Cuando Draco apareció con voz despreciativa le dijo a Ron quien le miraba como se mira a la basura:

-Sé que soy bello, no me malgastes; -mandándole una mirada retadora- díganme ¿Qué tendré que hacer como niñera del mocoso?

Harry rodó los ojos claramente disgustado cosa que le sorprendió tanto a Hermione como a Draco. ¿Acaso Harry se molestaba por el apelativo a Snape?

Harry harto de la irritante voz del rubio le dijo con voz dura:

-No tienes que hacer nada; Severus hace sus cosas él mismo y si no lo hago yo. Si no estas de acuerdo con eso lárgate. –le ordenó prácticamente Harry.

Malfoy le miró profundamente sin decir nada, no se veía molesto pero tampoco alegre por el trato que le daba el moreno. Al parecer ignoró el comentario porque cuando volvió abrir la boca dijo:

-De acuerdo, si no fuera porque él me perturba me largaría. Necesito decirte algo Potter pero no puede ser ahora. Si eres inteligente veras lo extraño de su comportamiento este verano. Solo te puedo decir que no es una serpiente, lo sé. Yo mejor que nadie te puedo dar fe de ello. –aseguró el rubio con confianza, enviándole a Harry una mirada que quería dar a entender muchas cosas.

Aun cuando Harry no lo entendió asintió, estaría pendiente.

Estaban por salir cuando Dumbledore apareció por la chimenea este venía con sus acostumbradas túnicas color plata y su mirada traslucida por un brillo de picardía que personalmente a ninguno le gustaba nada. Mirando al trío del desastre b (Draco, Ron y Harry) /b les indicó que se acercaran bajo la atenta mirada de los otros.

Éste al tenerlos a su lado les explicó:

-Muchachos he estado trabajando en la poción para Severus, -su voz se escuchaba cansada como si estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo por hacerlo bien- creo que es mas complicado de lo que pensé; Severus esta atrapado en un cuerpo más pequeño y su mente descontrolada porque sin tener recuerdos aun así muy nivelada a su edad, lo que crea un desequilibrio. Por lo tanto he creado una poción para volverle su cuerpo a la edad actual, su mente se volverá un poco loca luego de este brusco cambió pero confió en que pueda reconocerlos. Luego haré una poción que pueda equilibrar la mente con el cuerpo y volverle a dar a Severus sus recuerdos- decía el director en su monologo.

- Lo que estoy sugiriendo es que le borremos la memoria a Severus y le devolvamos su cuerpo, cuando esto se normalice y su mente este al cabal de su cuerpo. Haré una poción para reparar cualquier daño causado y le daremos todos sus recuerdos. Porque siempre han estado ahí solo que este desequilibrio no lo deja recordar. Si le devolviera el cuerpo y los recuerdos ahora sería un riesgo muy grande ya que podría causarle un daño permanente en su memoria y volverlo totalmente demente. Realmente prefiero hacerlo de una manera segura. ¿Están de acuerdo? –mirando a los jóvenes que le observaban en silencio.

Harry miró a Severus y este asintió sin ningún temor. Harry hizo lo mismo pero sin mostrar su opaca mirada y sus inmensas ganas de llorar. i en definitiva lo bueno dura poco y su niño no era la excepción /i 

Draco más que feliz asintió, un Severus adulto se defiende mejor que un pequeño.

Ron le daba igual pero al divisar la expresión del rostro de Harry supo que éste no estaba muy feliz.

Dumbledore le dijo tiernamente al Severus:

-Acércate Severus, debes tomar esto –mostrándole un frasquito color azul oscuro- tómalo sin rechistar y volverás a ser grande, pero primero extraeré todos tus recuerdos y los guardare. Cuando estés listo y la poción que comenté esta preparada te volveré a la normalidad. ¿Estas de acuerdo? –le preguntó sonriendo.

Severus asintió, pero antes de que Dumbledore hiciera algo, Severus corrió abrazar a Harry le susurró:

-Te amo Harry. No tengo miedo porque quiero volver a ser grande por ti; eres lo único bueno de ser grande. Sé que no me dejaras solo. –su voz como pocas veces se escuchaba dulce y sincera, inocente y curiosa.

Harry le miró, no había dulzura, tampoco odio, no estaba ningún sentimiento plasmado en esos orbes negras, solo mucha decisión:

Harry se agachó y alzando la barbilla de Severus se le acercó cada vez más hasta que unió sus labios en un sencillo beso que no pretendía más que ser una respuesta a todos los miedos del niño.

Severus entendió, era chiquito pero brillante y admirando el rostro de Harry le dedicó una de sus sonrisas. Luego se dirigió decidido hasta Dumbledore y sintió como éste le hacía algo que se sentía como si trataran de arrancarte el cabello pero sabía que eran sus recuerdos los que eran extraídos.

Cuando finalizó un niño pequeño miraba todo con confusión; Dumbledore le dio el frasquito y le dijo:

-Tómatelo te hará sentir mejor. -mintió Dumbledore para que se tomara la poción de crecer.

Severus la bebió sin pensar. En un dos por tres su cuerpo se fue haciendo más grande y sus facciones cambiaron ante los ojos de todos.

Cuando su cuerpo creció de acuerdo a su edad dándole una mirada extraña al director se desmayó por los bruscos cambios que sufrió.

Dumbledore le dejo descansar; haciéndoles un traslador hasta la casa de playa de Draco, tocándolo partieron rumbo a una nueva etapa.

center ------------------------------------ /center 

Harry al llegar vio la fresca casa en la que se encontraban; estaban en la sala, donde habían un gran sofá y unos cuantos muebles más pequeños, caminó un poco y en le pasillo estaban las escaleras que seguramente lo llevarían al segundo piso, luego la cocina y el patio. Lo más sorprendente es que allí en la sala habían grandes ventanales donde se podía apreciar el amplió mar en toda su extensión. Por lo que veían la casa estaba sobre el mar, pero solo en la orilla de éste, lo cual tranquilizó a muchos.

Draco les indicó sus habitaciones, cada uno tenía su propia habitación. La de Harry estaba en el segundo piso y tenía una gran vista ya que se veía directo las calidas aguas saladas. Ron quedo en el primer piso para su horror, porque el pelirrojo pensaba que i esa cosa se iba caer, /i Hermione quedo en el primero justo al lado de Ron, y al lado de éste, Lucius Malfoy, Draco dormía dos puertas a la derecha de él y Severus al lado. Solo que éste aun no despertaba.

Ya asignadas las habitaciones Draco les dijo que podían hacer lo que les diera la gana mientras, la casa estuviera limpia, no hicieran mucho ruido y no se metieran en su vida. Así que todo perfecto.

Hermione miraba las escaleras por undécima cuarta vez; Ron quien lo notó le preguntó:

-¿Esperas que Harry baje? –mirándola detenidamente.

-sí, él me preocupa Ronald, debe estar muy triste por lo de Severus. Snape –se calló al darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre, definitivamente también extrañaría al niño.

Ron le entendió, debía admitir que extrañaría ver a Snape riendo. Era extraño pero Snape aun siendo Snape no era tan malo cuando se le veía en una forma distinta.

-Severus ya no será el mismo, no recordara nada, no recordara a Harry ni a mí ni siquiera a ti Ronald. No es que cuando crezca "normalmente" no vaya a ser diferente es solo que me estaba acostumbrando a ese pequeño y seguramente Harry aun más, ya que fue quien más convivió con él. –explicó la chica algo apagada.

-Te entiendo, me siento algo deprimido por esto, pero es mejor volver a la realidad. Harry tiene que dejar de vivir en un sueño; Severus Snape no le pertenece, Severus Snape no siente nada por Harry, solo despreció –dijo algo cruel Ron a la chica.

Esta algo triste tuvo que darle razón después de todo ¿Eso era cierto?

Harry quien estaba a final de la escalera se repetía en la mente mientras lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos:

i Severus Snape no me pertenece, Severus Snape no siente nada por mí, solo despreció /i 

Draco iba a bajar a comer cuando vio a Potter llorando en las escaleras y sin saber porque se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

-¿Es por Snape? –mirando por primera vez los llorosos ojos de Harry.

-No, solo lárgate Malfoy –exigió sonando entre triste y duro.

-Solo te diré algo, no hay ninguna diferencia entre ese Snape y él mocoso. El niño tampoco recordaba nada cuando te vio en el aula y fue inseparable contigo desde ese momento no son las circunstancias Potter, son las personas las que se hacen querer. Créeme me gustaría que fueran las circunstancias así le mataría y no tendría remordimiento, pero no es así, no lo es. –diciendo lo que pensaba Draco en sus adentros, con un nudo en la garganta.

Harry le miró y secándose las lágrimas le respondió:

-No se arregla un daño causando uno mayor, tú no eres un asesino, esa persona puede merecer la muerte tanto como otra oportunidad, tal vez deberías crear esas circunstancias –dándole por primera vez una modesta sonrisa a Draco quien haciendo una mueca Slytherin se levantó sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando Harry volvió a su cuarto se encerró y se sentó en la ventana a mirar el mar. Necesitaba pensar.

center ---------------------------------- /center 

Draco se sentó en el muelle de madera que rodeaba a la casa.

Estaba así cuando alguien se sentó detrás de él y le abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el hombre, respirando en compás sobre su nuca, una sensación agradable.

Draco se quedó callado, la verdad no le importaba saber quien era ese hombre sin identidad era más fácil, era como amar al viento, conociéndolo pero sin haberlo visto nunca. Era un amor que no dolía que si no fuera porque nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera se enteraría que estaba enamorado. Pero aún así saber que ese hombre estaba lleno de secretos era una especie de opresión en medio de tanta libertad.

Draco le susurró luego de un rato:

-No me importa quien seas ni porque haces esto, ni siquiera me importa ya a quien le hagas daño, solo quiero que alguna vez me digas porque llegaste tan tarde, ¿Por qué cuando tu corazón estaba herido? ¿Por qué me lastimas así?, porque me besas aun sabiendo lo horrible que es… Te atreves a hacerlo con la apariencia de mi padre. Por favor no te me acerques, no me abraces, ni me toques, cuando sea esa máscara tan… insultante la que usas, si quisiera a mi padre como amante ya me habría suicidado por tener esas incestuosas ideas. Solo déjame en paz, tal vez no quieras dañarme pero lo haces. –confesó Draco en voz baja.

El hombre no dijo nada en un rato para luego decirle al oído:

-Lo siento, la próxima vez que te toque, no será esta máscara la que use, pero usaré una, porque el saber quien soy sería más insultante que esta máscara para ti, perdóname… -sin decir algo más se marcho silenciosamente.

-Eso no me importaría, Remus. –le dijo al viento, recostándose en el muelle a mirar las estrellas mientras se reprendía mentalmente por ser un absoluto pendejo.

center ------------------------------------ /center 

Harry se levantó temprano o mejor dicho no durmió muy bien esa noche y se fue con su bañador puesto a la playa, al estar cerca de la orilla se podía lanzar con confianza de que nada le pasaría.

Una vez afuera se dio cuenta de que al parecer nadie se había levantado.

Se lanzó al mar, sintiendo como el agua lo cubría pero su peso le volvía hacer subir a la superficie al instante.

Estaba nadando en el lugar cuando lo vio. Severus le miraba detenidamente desde el muelle de la casa; éste estaba sentado en una esquina con expresión tranquila.

Nadó hasta llegar hasta él y una vez a su lado le dijo:

-Hola Severus –con una extraña sensación, mezcla la expectación con los nervios y era algo parecido a eso.

-Hola ¿ojos verdes? –mirándolo como despistado.

Harry no pudo evitar reír y controlándose le respondió:

-Puedes decirme así pero mi nombre es: Harry –dándole una sonrisa.

-Harry chico de ojos verdes y bonita sonrisa, lo tendré en cuenta –dándole una seductora sonrisa, tal vez inconcientemente.

-Podrías empezar diciéndome ¿Quién rayos soy? –preguntó muy confundido.

-No eres un rayo, eres Severus Snape, eres un mago, mi profesor y un amigo –le explicó sin querer entrar en detalles.

-¿Soy mago? Debo ser uno muy malo si no recuerdo mi nombre –apuntó el hombre algo asombrado, lo estaría más si no se hubiera despertado flotando esta mañana.

-Eres el mejor y en parte es mi culpa que no recuerdes tú nombre. Hay mucho de que hablar –le dijo Harry algo apagado.

-Tengo todo el día para escucharte –dándole una mirada que le incitaba hablar.

Harry subió al muelle y levantándose de inmediato le dijo:

-Sígueme, te contaré todo, te explicaré todo y luego, tú juzgaras. –atrapando una de las manos de Severus entre las suyas y guiándolo hasta del salón.

Había mucho de que hablar.

Draco, Ron y Hermione que estaban en la orilla de la playa tomando sol vieron la escena. Mientras que Draco y Hermione se miraron asombrados. Ron solo disimulo no haberlos visto. Para la desgracia él ya se temía que algo así pasaría. Que más podía hacer que dejar que Harry fuera feliz.


	10. Entre mascaras

**Capitulo 10**

**Entre mascaras**

El de ojos verdes caminaba hacia el muelle, era de noche pero no le importaba porque solo buscada la calma para pensar con sensatez.

Aún le parecía increíble que Severus Snape pudiera tener ese lado tan carismático oculto, era como si fuera lejano el recuerdo de un Severus frió y amargado.

Solo esperaba que esto no se redujera a solo un mal pasajero y que pudiera contar que Severus recordaría su cambio en el futuro, podría decir que lo deseaba con ansias.

No podía dejar de notar en el inmenso silencio que las aguas del mar; parecían salvajes en medio de la noche; las olas rompían con fuerza latente en la orilla, él las contemplaba desde el muelle de la casa de playa de Draco. Según le había preguntado al mismo, la gente podía ver la casa porque era completamente muggle, cosa que le extrañó, siempre había imaginado que los Malfoy no tendrían nada referente a lo muggle, Draco solo contestó que había sido un enorme capricho de su madre. Harry entendió.

Aun no tenía esa conversación con Malfoy a solas, necesitaba que le dijera cual era el peligro que corría Severus, aun cuanto el hombre había sido puesto al corriente no podían confiarse, Severus sabía tanto de magia como él de chicas. Puesto así Harry sabía un poco más de chicas que Severus de magia. La cosa era complicada.

Con la soledad de compañía no pudo evitar hundirse en los recuerdos de esa tarde, unos recuerdos particularmente muy agradables.

center b Flash Black /b /center 

Una vez que Harry y Severus estuvieron sentados el mayor miró fijamente al adolescente con una extraña mezcla a los ojos de Harry de curiosidad y admiración; no entendió porque.

Por otra parte Severus se debatía entre la confusión que sentía el no saber quien era y la fascinación que sentía por el joven que estaba delante de él, aunque no recordaba nada, era como si su sola presencia le fuera muy familiar y agradable. Tal vez eran hermanos, aunque lo dudaba, a lo mejor amigos, aunque siendo sincero dudaba que fuera amigo de alguien tan joven, aun cuando Harry había dicho que lo eran, solo esperaba el relato del joven para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y con voz tranquila habló:

-Como te dije mi nombre es Harry y tú eres Severus Snape, en tu vida no soy más que tu alumno en una escuela, tal vez no vayas a creerlo, porque yo mismo lo creí cuando me lo dijeron pero eres un mago Severus y si me permites decirlo uno muy poderoso. –con un rastro de osadía en la voz del ojí verde que lejos le molestar a Severus le hizo sentir halagado.

Severus aun aturdido por esa revelación le preguntó como si fuera una máquina repetidora.

-¿Un mago? ¿Estas diciéndome que la magia existe? –Sin poder creérselo; si fuera un mago recordaría todo –se explicó más a si mismo lógicamente.

-Si eres un mago, al igual que yo; no recuerdas nada porque otro mago te quitó los recuerdos para que pudieras volver a la normalidad. –explicó Harry sin alterarse, entendía la confusión de Severus.

-¿Normalidad? Acaso estaba, suponiendo que sea cierto lo que dices, ¿embrujado? –hizo la pregunta con algo de ironía ya que era difícil pensar que era cierto, al igual que era difícil pensar que Harry le estuviera mintiendo.

Harry levantó su varita y apuntó hacía las frutas que estaban sobre la mesa y dijo:

-Accio manzana –sin más la fruta voló hasta él dejando a Severus impactado. -No te estoy mintiendo eres un mago al igual que yo.

-¿Puedo hacer lo que tú haces? –preguntó aun recuperándose de la impresión.

-Y algunas cosas muchos mejores que yo; por algo eres mi maestro, me enseñas magia, me enseñas a hacer pociones mágicas, eres mi maestro de pociones. –explicó claro para que Severus entendiera.

-¿Pociones? –Repitió confuso Severus-; debo ser entonces un patético profesor, porque no recuerdo nada y menos tengo idea de que es una poción.

-Mientes, eres el mejor profesor de Hogwarts. –halagó Harry con admiración. -Solo que no recuerdas nada, no es tu culpa, en parte es mía, por eso estas aquí conmigo.

Severus le miró como comprendiendo y le preguntó:

-¿Eso quiere decir qué tú me quitaste los recuerdos? –sintiéndose un tanto ultrajado.

-No, pero tuve la culpa por hacer mal una poción te convertiste en un niño, para que no quedaras loco te hicimos crecer y te quitamos los recuerdos, luego te los devolveremos cuando tu mente este sincronizada con tu cuerpo, dado que cambiaste de 5 a 36 años, es una gran diferencia. –explicó un poco avergonzado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dure siendo niño? –preguntó asombrado por la revelación.

-Aproximadamente un mes, eras un niño maravilloso, paso el tiempo y aun creo que paso muy rápido. –su voz se quebró un poco al decir eso; extrañaba endemoniadamente a sus ojitos de noche.

Severus notó el cambio pero no encontró palabras para expresarse en ese momento, así que solo le dijo:

-Pareces algo triste por eso –sintiendo inmensa curiosidad. -¿Era importante de algún modo para ti que yo fuera un niño?

Harry enfrentó los ojos negros y cediendo con una opaca sonrisa le respondió:

-Solo porque extrañaré ser tu especie de padre. –dijo tratando de ocultar su decepción.

-¿Padre? … definitivamente no eres mi padre, pero yo podría ser el tuyo, aunque prefiero ser tu amigo, ahora no me considero tu maestro. –se explicó mas a si mismo que a Harry.

-Te entiendo, un poco. De todas formas recobraras la memoria, y volverás a ser el mismo de antes. Frió, amargado, valiente y arrogante. Toda una serpiente. –susurró Harry a Severus que le miraba profundamente.

Severus entendió solo una cosa; Harry sentía algo fuerte por su "yo" niño y lo extrañaba, así que centrándose a su lado le abrazó y le dijo suavemente.

-Si así será, pero tú seguirás siendo el mismo; el mismo chico de bonitos ojos y palabras dulces que me tiene fascinado, y creo que si te importo tanto conseguirás llegar a mi a cualquier edad, y siendo como sea. –apretando el abrazo a Harry y dejando que éste le correspondiera por un momento para luego separarse.

-Solo espero cumplirte una promesa y que no me odies por ello. Pero cuando seas grande, y cuando puedas recordarlo. –le dijo Harry caminando a la escalera.

Severus le respondió.

-Harry aunque pasaran miles de años y luego recuperara la memoria, te recordaría, porque sin saber quien soy ahora, te recuerdo, se que te conozco, y que eres importante en mi vida. Aunque no sepa porque.

Harry soltó una lágrima traicionera y corrió a su habitación sin voltear ni una sola vez. i odiaba estar enamorado /i 

center b Fin Flash Black /b /center 

Hermione corrió tras Ronald, si ese pelirrojo creía que iba escaparse estaba muy equivocado; no paso mucho cuando por fin logró tirarlo en la arena y sentándose encima de él gritó.

-Te atrape, ¡Gane! ¡Gane! –riendo con entusiasmo.

-Me deje ganar –respondió este picado.

Al ver la mirada que le lanzó Hermione aceptó la derrota y esta se levantó y empezó a correr por toda la playa feliz.

Ron se debatía entre la risa y la satisfacción de verla tan feliz.

Sin más se lanzó por ella y cargándola la lanzo al mar para hundirse junto a ella. Cuando ambos salieron se rieron del aspecto del otro y acomodándose la apariencia mutuamente empezaron a besarse largamente sin pretender más que solo mimar al otro un poco.

Draco quería vomitar, saber que la comadreja y la traga libros eran novios era una cosa pero, i ¡verlos besándose! /i era un trauma del que no se recuperaría en toda su vida.

Hermione y Ron ajenos a todo esto seguían jugando en la playa atraparse mutuamente, de vez en cuando de ponían melosos demostrándose los mucho que se querían.

Cuando se acostaron uno al lado del otro a mirar las nubes y encontrarles forma, Draco no aguanto más y se encaminó a su cuarto. Demasiado i "sentimentalismo Gryffindor" /i podía afectar su sistema nervioso.

Cuando estuvo en la casa no se extrañó al ver a Snape pasando los dedos por las velas mágicas que adornaban la sala, éste parecía tratar de probar que no las sujetaba nada.

Draco le miró y le dijo:

-Son mágicas, se sostienen por magia. –sacando su varita y haciendo un movimiento otra varita se materializó y tendiéndosela a Snape le dijo:

-Es tuya, tú varita con ella puedes hacer cosas mágicas, pero como no sabes ni siquiera lo intentes. –le advirtió observando que Snape intentaba mover la varita.

-De todas formas si alguien intenta dañarte, haz lo que se te ocurra con ella. Pídele ayuda de ser necesario, las varitas están muy unidas al mago y….Siempre ayudan cuando se necesita. –aconsejó Draco al mayor sin decir nada en concreto.

A Snape le pareció una clara advertencia pero prefirió no decir más que:

-Gracias, lo tendré muy en cuenta. –para luego ir camino a la playa por lo que Draco advirtió.

-Nadie debe saber que eres un mago, más que nosotros, puedes hablar con dos jóvenes que están en la arena intentando dejar de ser niños, ellos son magos también. Ahora no te aseguró que vayas a salir sano de allá el ambiente esta un tanto, ardiente.

Snape asintió pero se dirigió hacía la playa igualmente sumido en sus meditaciones.

Draco solo bufó y subió a paso tranquilo a su habitación.

center -------------------------------------- /center 

Cuando entró se quedo en shock, su habitación estaba llena de pétalos azules por todos lados, había champagne en la mesa de noche y una fragancia exquisita rondaba el lugar.

No había pasado mucho cuando un hombre salió del baño.

Éste llevaba unos pantalones jeans color marrón y una camisa negra de seda. Su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara blanca que se adhería a su piel y no dejaba notar ningún rasgo ya que le llevaba hasta la nariz y prácticamente cubría todo su rostro. Pero Draco no necesitaba quitarle la máscara para saber quien era. Aparentando sorpresa se sentó en su cama y le dijo:

-¿Esto es una invitación al sexo? –preguntó sin sentir vergüenza alguna, no era mentira cuando decían que él era un conquistador en Hogwarts.

El hombre rió con alegría pero sentándose a su lado le respondió:

-No Dragón, era solo una invitación a tomar conmigo y que no me odies por tener secuestrado a tu padre. Pero tú te fuiste a los extremos. –razonó el hombre mostrando una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Para que eran los pétalos? No me dirás que ahora tú segundo talento es ser decorador. –el sarcasmo en su voz era latente.

-No, no es mi fuerte, solo buscaba un detalle, pero por lo visto te hice pensar otra cosa, si hubiera quería llevarte a mi cama, los pétalos serian rojos. –apuntó el hombre mirando la pared.

-Odio el rojo, es el color de los leones, por otra parte el azul esta bien. –reconoció Draco acostándose en su cama sin prestar atención al hombre.

Remus se levantó y tendiéndose una copa le preguntó:

-¿Extrañas a tu padre? –tratando de que Draco hablara.

Draco le miró y suspirando le respondió:

-No sé, estoy acostumbrado a estar sin él. Si extrañaría a alguien, esa seria a mi madre; pero ella no puede volver, la gente que muere se va pero nunca vuelve. –dijo sabiamente recordando que su madre siempre estaría en todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Remus entendió pero persistió.

-Cuando creías que era tu padre me parecía que estabas feliz por que hiciera cosas contigo. ¿En verdad no lo extrañas? –preguntó con ansias Remus.

-No debería importarte lo que sienta; creo que es mi padre y lo debo extrañar, pero en realidad, si no esta, no es una cosa nueva. –reconoció Draco sencillamente.

-Te entiendo, mi padre tampoco era de esos, a él no le gustaba que yo fuera un… -se calló al decir eso, estaba soltando la lengua.

Draco sabía lo que iba decir sin saber porque su mente viajó a sus recuerdos.

center b Flash Black /b /center 

Estaba en la mansión y como ya hace dos días su "padre" o él que se hacía pasar por él no dormía en casa, o al menos él no lo había visto llegar de noche y cuando venía en la mañana se encerraba en su cuarto y no lo veía en todo el día, esto le preocupaba.

No era que sintiera aprecio por el hombre, pero b ¿Y si estaba lastimando a su verdadero padre? /b 

Esa noche cuando el hombre salió Draco se echó un hechizo de camuflaje y lo siguió de lejos, el hombre a veces miraba hacía atrás como teniendo que alguien le estuviera siguiendo. Al verlo entrar en las mazmorras de su casa, que poco visitaba porque eran frías y tenían muchas habitaciones que cuando se cerraban era realmente difícil abrirlas sin ayuda de alguien.

Además jamás le había gustado la celda que había en la parte más alejada de ellas, Draco sabía que el Lord había obligado a su padre a torturar a gente allí, bueno tal vez no lo había obligado.

En fin, desde pequeño le temía a ese lugar, así que cuando se adentró sintió ponerse su piel de gallina.

Fue su sorpresa mayúscula que al llegar a la celda un lobo pacífico descansaba en un rincón de esta dormido profundamente. Draco casi se desmaya de la impresión pero abriendo los ojos llegó a una conclusión.

b Noble, gentil, temerario, estúpidamente valiente, Gryffindor y lobo. /b 

i Remus Lupin /i 

Y así el interesante misterio de quien era el hombre le había quedado resuelto.

center b Fin Flash Black /b /center 

Cuando se dio cuenta Remus le miraba intensamente desde la punta de su cama; admitió para si, que para el hombre, se había quedado concentrado mirando el techo.

Remus le susurró.

-Pagaría por saber que estas pensando –enviándole una sonrisa.

-Entonces tendrías muchas deudas, porque saldría muy caro tener algo de mí. –respondió ácidamente el rubio.

-Tal vez, no soy rico. –reconoció Remus sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno y a la vez intentar matar a alguien? –preguntó extrañado mirando reprochadoramente los ojos del licántropo.

-No sé. -admitió el otro sin mirarlo.

-No lo hagas, Snape será un cabrón y tal vez no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero hay gente que lo quiere así. Harry lo quiere así. –insinuó Draco con impotencia al hombre.

Remus le miró y silenciando la habitación y cerrándola mágicamente le gritó:

-¿Que tiene que ver Potter en todo esto? –alteradamente se acercó a Draco hasta quedar a un palmo de él.

-Solo que, ¿No lastimarías a Potter cierto? Y Potter esta cuidando de Snape, inevitablemente vas a lastimarlo. –razonó Draco para el hombre.

Remus solo bufó y cerrando el espacio entre ellos unió su boca con la de Draco en un furioso beso.

Draco se rindió ante la pasión de esa boca recostándose en su cama y dejando que un Remus hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

El licántropo al ver la docilidad del chico se acomodo sobre él y empezó a mordisquear su cuello, Draco soltó un gemido de satisfacción que solo éxito más al mayor, quien emprendió a desprender la molesta ropa de una manera bastante apresurada.

Si pensaba que Draco iba detenerlo se equivoco este solo empezó hacer lo mismo con la ropa de Remus. Ambos lo deseaban.

Una vez que sus cuerpos estuvieron sin nada que los cubrieran, ambos empezaron a mirarse y tocarse las partes más delicadas.

Pero pronto el rubio se harto de tanto romanticismo y tiro al licano a la cama y se sentó sobre él empezando a mordisquear sus pezones con sus dientes y labios mientras su mano jugaba con la dura hombría del licántropo.

Sin embargo Remus no dejo de participar ya que se concentro en conocer el cuerpo del joven.

Cuando Draco considero que ya no tenía nada que hacer en los pezones expuso su cuello para que el hombre lo besara, este más que gustoso devoro la blanca piel que le ofrecían.

Remus estaba concentrado en el cuello pero Draco se separo y bajo hasta la parte más sensible del hombre la cual empezó estimular con su boca, pero Lupin entendió que lo estaba lubricando con su saliva, definitivamente Draco parecía saber lo que hacía.

Remus intentaba controlarse pero la excitación era evidente, ya no podía para de gemir. Cuando la calida boca abandono su trabajo abrió los ojos para ver lo que nunca pensó que sus ojos apreciarían. Draco malfoy estaba sentándose sobre su erección, claro aun cuando su gesto de molestia era mínimo eso le hizo quedar claro de que el rubio tenia más que experiencia en estas cosas. Pudo ver que al empezar a moverse le costo acostumbrarse.

Cambiando de nuevo las posiciones Remus se apodero de la situación y empezó a embestir fuerte tratando de no lastimar al de ojos grises.

Draco perdió todo sentido del mundo y solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones. Se abrazó al gryffindor y dejo que este lo llevara a la cima.

Cuando ambos se descargaron en un asombroso orgasmo.

Draco fue conciente de lo que se había dejado hacer con rabia le exigió:

-Lárgate. –mirando el techo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundido del cambió de actitud del joven.

-Porque nunca duermo con mis polvos de una noche. –solo respondió duramente el joven.

El licano se levanto algo decepcionado por la tristeza en esas palabras supo que no eran del todo ciertas.

Remus comprendió su error, o tal vez intentó hacerlo. Solo supo que esa noche salió de la habitación con la máscara a mitad de la noche y sintiendo un enorme vació en su corazón.

i ¿Todavía tenía algo de Gryffindor? /i 


	11. Un ataque improvisado

Capitulo 11

Un ataque improvisado

Esa madrugada Remus no volvió a su cuarto estaba harto de esperar mataría a Snape ahora mismo sin importar cuanto le costara, era hora de vengar a su hermano Sirius.

Salió de la cabaña y al ver a Snape mirando las olas en la orilla se dirigió hacía él. Una vez a su alcance éste le preguntó:

-Usted también es mago ¿cierto? –mirándole fijamente.

-si, soy un mago. –No sabiendo porque no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

-Usted cree que esta bien amar a una persona que no conoces, o mejor dicho que no recuerdas. –dijo en modo pregunta el de ojos negros.

-Supongo que nunca olvidas a los que amas, de una forma u otra los recuerdas. Y los sigues amando. –Respondió recordando a Sirius y James.

-hummmmm. –solo fue lo que salió de la boca de Snape.

Remus le miró con disculpa y tomándolo del brazo se desapareció arrastrándolo.

center -------------------------------------- /center

Esa mañana Harry fue a la habitación de Severus pero al no encontrarlo supuso que estaba en la playa, en el comedor estaban Ron y Hermione ambos terminando sus desayunos.

Al verlos Harry preguntó:

-¿han visto a Severus? –mirándolo ambos estaban algo quemaditos por el sol.

-No Harry ayer lo vimos en la playa, nos hizo algunas preguntas sobre como era de maestro y eso; luego nos vinimos a dormir porque Ronald es un flojo y no supimos más de él. –informó la castaña comiendo su último trozo de pan con jamón.

-Será que anda por la playa. –estaba Ron por responder cuando entró Draco, éste tenía grandes ojeras y aspecto cansado, sin contar por el casi imperceptible cojeo que lo atosigaba.

-¿Estas enfermo Malfoy¿Por qué cojeas? –Preguntó un metiche Ron.

-No, solo fue una mala noche. –restándole importancia. Draco miro a Harry y le indico que se sentara.

Con su varita hizo aparecer tinta y pergamino y escribió.

i El hombre que esta detrás de Severus es Remus Lupin, tu querido Licántropo. Secuestró a mi padre y se hizo pasar por él. Cuida a Severus ese hombre se volvió peligroso. /i

Luego miro al de ojos verdes que se horrorizó al leer la nota.

Draco la quemó con la varita y miro fijamente mientras los demás se miraban confusos de lo que habían leído junto a Harry.

Harry le preguntó a Draco:

-¿estás seguro¿Por qué lo haría? –preguntó sin entender.

-Porque quiere vengar a Sirius Black, cree que Severus tuvo la culpa a no creerte en el despacho de Umbridge, esta loco Potter. Está mal. –dijo con tristeza.

El ojíverde lo notó y preguntó:

-¿puedo deducir que te importa Remus? –su voz sonó extrañada.

-Puedes deducir lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que……Estoy enamorado –dijo todavía sin poder creerlo.

-¡oh por Merlín! –exclamó Ron impactado.

Hermione quien su mente iba a mil por horas dijo en voz alta:

-¡no he visto ni a Remus ni a Severus en todo el día de hoy! –con mirada de preocupación.

Harry se levantó asustado y miro a Draco. Este solo le dijo:

-Podemos localizarlo, hace tiempo lance un hechizo a Remus porque disponía a seguirlo y recuperar a mi padre, pero supe que este no iba mucho al lugar o nunca fue cuando yo lo seguía. Mi varita me orientara. Ustedes estén listos para lo que venga. ¿Entiendes Potter? –preguntó retóricamente al Gryffindor.

-lo que tu digas Malfoy. –respondió tomándolo del brazo lo mismo que hizo Hermione con él y Ron con ella. Los cuatro desaparecieron en conjunto para ir en busca de Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

center ------------------------------------ /center

Cuando volvieron aparecer estaba en lo que parecía unos calabozos, Lucius estaba atado en una celda pero por lo visto aunque Remus estuviera en el lugar no concretamente en ese espacio por lo que Draco explicó mientras caminaba hacía su padre:

-No podía aparecerme cerca de él, seria sospechoso. –al llegar hasta la puerta le ordenó a Granger:

-silencia el lugar voy a hacer abrir la celda. –La chica obedeció y lanzó un poderoso hechizo silenciador.

Draco pudo ver que su padre estaba desmayado, así que dijo fuerte y claro:

-bombarda. –y la cerradura explotó y la celda se abrió.

Al llegar a su lado no pudo más que contemplarlo, su cabello estaba cortado en partes desiguales, si antes era largo ahora estaba hasta los hombros.

Luego sus labios resecos y tambien los rasguños en su fina piel.

Ron al verlo tan concentrado apunto y susurró:

-enérvate. –el hombre fue recobrando la conciencia.

Cuando Lucius pudo deslumbrar a su hijo sonrió y Draco solo asintió. Harry se aproximó y dijo a las cuerdas:

-diffindo. –luego volvió a la puerta de la celda vigilando que nadie llegara de improviso.

Draco se abrazó a él y le habló:

-te he extrañado, no vuelvas a marcharte. –mirando la pared atentamente.

-Procuraré hacerte caso. Ahora salvemos al cabeza de grasa de Severus. Aunque es un idiota, no podemos dejarlo morir. –razonó el rubio mayor saliendo de la celda con sigilo.

Caminaron por largo ratos entre pasillos y túneles. Cuando llegaron a la salida pudieron ver a Bellatrix discutiendo con Lupin mientras que Severus yacía inconciente en el piso y con un feo golpe en la mandíbula.

Todos asintieron y sacando sus varitas los encararon, Lucius fue el que habló:

-terminó el juego de niños, Bellatrix es hora de volver a Azkaban. –dijo apuntando a la mujer con furia.

Esta solo rió y sacando la lengua se desapareció en el acto.

Lucius bufó furico, el licántropo solo atrajo el cuerpo de Severus con un Accio y amenazó:

-Voy a matarlo. Debo hacerlo –sonando más decidido que nunca.

-Por Merlín tú no serías capaz de matar a nadie, eres un buen lobito, Remus Lupin. –exclamó Draco mirando los ojos de miel sobre salir sobre la máscara.

El hombre se quitó la tapadera y le respondió:

-siempre lo supiste cierto. –afirmó con tristeza en la mirada.

-desde hace ya algún tiempo. –aceptó el rubio sin dejar de apuntar firmemente con la varita.

-¿entonces porqué…..? –preguntó pero Draco interrumpió.

-Porque a pesar de todo no puedo culparte por ser un estupido Gryffindor, suelta a Severus y no pasara nada.

-Lo siento pequeño, pero no lo soltare. –rotundamente el licántropo apuntando la varita a Snape.

El de ojos negros estaba despertando del letardo cuando Remus lo empujó hacia un lado y empezó la maldición:

- b Avada… /b -Snape solo le miraba sin entender, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera no podía ser bueno.

-Remus por favor… -habló por primera vez Harry.- si lo matas tendrás que matarme a mi también.

El licántropo sin dejar de apuntar a Snape le dio una rápida mirada de confusión.

Harry solo pudo decir:

-lo amo, si lo matas, me destruirás por completo. Por favor, por mí, por tus amigos, por Sirius que no querría verme infeliz, no lo mates.

Remus solo soltó una lágrima y tiró su varita al suelo. Dejándose caer llorando lastimosamente. Harry corrió abrazar a Severus y éste solo recuperándose del shock tambien respondió con alegría de saberse vivo.

Draco fue hasta Remus y sin importar nada se sentó junto a él consolándolo, el licántropo le susurró:

-perdóname Draco. –llorando a lágrima viva.

-Te perdonaré cuando te vea que estés recibiendo ayuda, cuando te vea con ganas de vivir y no con ganas de matar. Remus prométeme que te curaras y…Volverás conmigo. –pidió este abrazándolo.

Remus entendió y solo pudo asentir mientras veía a Dumbledore que aparecía junto a Ron quien en algún momento se le ocurrió pedir ayuda.

center -------------------------------------- /center

Esa noche Harry y Severus estaban conversando en el muelle, ya Ron y Hermione estaban durmiendo, Draco y el señor Malfoy estaban en San Mungo con Remus internándolo en un área donde ayudaban a personas con traumas severos como el del licántropo. Lo más seguro es que regresaran mañana.

Severus no había dicho mucho, pero Harry sabía que su confección tenía que haberle afectado de alguna manera.

Ya cansado de tanto silencio preguntó:

-¿Te pasa algo Severus? –mirando los ojos negros del hombre que estaban perdido en algún punto del mar.

-Estaba preguntándome que sería bañarse de noche en el mar. –mirando las olas suaves tener en la orilla.

-Nunca lo he hecho, pero debe ser algo peligroso por las criaturas marinas y eso. –solo se le ocurrió decir a Harry.

-Somos magos ¿no¿Puedes hacer que no se acerquen aquí? –preguntó interesado.

-Si un hechizo de impasibilidad podría servir. ¿Quieres que lo haga? –preguntó confuso.

-Si me gustaría. –respondió ilusionado.

Harry lanzó su varita y murmuró el hechizo. Severus sonrió y levantándose se quitó la camisa blanca frente a un estupefacto Harry y se desprendió de los pantalones. Quedando en bóxer se lanzo al mar.

Harry aun petrificado se dio cuenta que Severus disfrutaba ducharse a media noche en el mar. Así que quitando su ropa con un pase de varita fue hacerle compañía.

Estaba acostumbrándose al frió cuando Severus llegó hasta él y le susurró tomándolo de la cintura.

-yo tambien. –Al ver la extrañada mirada de Harry siguió.- Tambien te amo.

Harry solo pudo buscar la boca del mayor y besarla con ternura. Este lo acercó más a su cuerpo acarició la suave espalda de Harry.

El de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro y arrastrándolo al muelle de nuevo ambos se sentaron mojados. Severus le dijo:

-sé que no recuerdo nada, pero estoy seguro de amarte, como tu amas al niño que yo me convertí. –razonó acomodando los cabellos desordenados de Harry.

Harry tiritó del frió y propuso:

-¿Porque no le das calor a este niño? –levantando los brazos para ser abrazado por el mayor.

Una vez en sus brazos Severus susurró mientras besaba su cuello.

-Hay muchas formas de dar calor ¿cual prefieres tú? –preguntó apasionado.

-La que deje mejores recuerdos. –más que todo era un pensamiento que salió sin querer de su boca.

Severus lo recostó en el muelle de madera y beso largamente sus labios.

Harry temblaba del frió y del miedo pero ya nada le importaba, iba dejar que Severus le hiciera suyo sin importar lo que pudiera suceder luego.

Severus estaba concentrado en marcar aquella piel que se encontraba ahora casi dorada en comparación con la suya. Besaba con pasión, mordisqueaba con dulzura, tocaba con amor. Todo solo para oír los dulces suspiros de Harry. Era buena forma de pagar por sus servicios.

Harry solo se había abrazado al hombre a disfrutar de lo que éste hacía.

Cuando la piel de Harry no estuvo libre de marcas, fue directo a su ombligo donde se deleito probando a la profundidad de esa zona, y como el vientre de Harry subía y bajaba cada vez que sentía la humedad lengua ir de paseo por el lugar.

Severus estaba excitado de solo ver las ardientes reacciones de Harry ante cualquier cosa, definitivamente verlo tendido allí mojado y visiblemente excitado, para él ya era una gran estimulación.

Cuando se cansó de divertirse con el pequeño ombligo del joven fue y quitó la única prenda que cubría al joven, dejándolo como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Y debía agradecer a quieres fueran sus padres por hacerlo con tantas ganas.

Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza pero no protestó, solo dejó que el hombre tocara, sobresaltándose solo algunas veces.

Cuando Severus imitó al joven. Harry no encontraba donde esconder su cara. No quería ver a Snape totalmente desnudo, solo quería sentirlo.

Severus se recostó sobre Harry; sus hombrías se rozaron, ambos soltaron un gemido de pacer involuntario. Sonrieron al otro y besaron suavemente.

Severus siguió trabajando el cuerpo de Harry, que a pesar de ser pequeño estaba muy bien formado, mientras Harry tocaba la ancha espalda del hombre y soltaba gemiditos cuando era tocado en una parte i delicada /i

Severus sentía las manos de Harry solo su espalda y de vez en cuando sus hombros incitándolo a seguir, era una grata sensación que estaba compartiendo con su amante.

Tomo sus partes íntimas y empezó a estimular un poco más a Harry. Este al principio se asustó pero luego soltaba pequeños jadeo, grandes gemidos, se debatía ente esas opciones.

Harry sintió cuando unos dedos empezaron a prepararlo y supo que sería una sensación muy extraña, pero pronto de acostumbro a su presencia. No paso mucho cuando Severus le miro a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso. Harry solo asintió.

Una vez que estuvo posicionado empezó a penetrar el cuerpo del joven; Harry se aferró a él pero en ningún momento soltó una lágrima, si le había dolido, bien lo estaba disimulando.

Una vez adentro comenzó a acariciar y besar para recompensar el dolor. El ojí verde solo le insto a moverse. Obedeciendo a su niño empezó una danza lenta para que Harry se acostumbrara a la sensación de estar lleno.

Este sintió disfrutar de ese movimiento, Severus avanzó más rápido haciendo que Harry soltara algunos gritos de sorpresa y otros de verdadero gusto y placer.

Estuvieron así por largo rato hasta que Severus supo que pronto se vendría, empezó a masturbar a Harry hasta llevarlo al límite y ambos venirse juntos, abrazados bajo el cielo estrellado.

center ---------------------------------------- /center

El día siguiente los encontró bañándose en el mar ya vestidos, compartiendo caricias y jugando entre ellos.

Ron y Hermione se unieron al rato. Pasaron una divertida mañana hablando y contando chistes. Harry aun no creía que pudiera ser tan feliz.

Severus aun no despertaba del hermoso sueño que fue hacerle el amor a Harry.

Esa tarde aparecieron Draco, Lucius y Dumbledore. Harry supo que el sueño había terminado.

Sentándose en el sofá el anciano habló:

-Creo que es prudente devolver los recuerdos a Severus, no debemos arriesgarnos más. Además contando el brillante mago que es. Seguro estará bien.

Todos asintieron, Severus preguntó:

-¿Voy a recordar todo? –con la urgente necesidad de no olvidar.

El anciano le miro y respondió:

-Lo último lo recordaras poco a poco, ya que tus vivencias anteriores son tantas que su cerebro tardara en acostumbrarse pero recordaras todo al final. Puede tardar un mes o dos en que todo encaje. –acotó Dumbledore sencillamente.

Severus asintió y caminando hacía Harry le dijo:

-Recuerda lo que te dije y….Mas te vale que cumplas esa promesa que mencionaste. –dándole una sonrisa amorosa.

-La cumpliré, soy Gryffindor testarudo. –Severus le dio un beso en la frente y fue hasta Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pasó todas las memorias del frasco a la cabeza de Severus con su varita. Luego le susurró:

-desmaius –les explicó- así estará más tranquilo cuando despierte.

center ------------------------------------ /center

-Enérvate – susurró el anciano. Snape empezó a despertar.

- ¿Bien mi querido muchacho? –preguntó el anciano preocupado.

Snape le miro y respondió:

-Voy a matar a Potter y sus compañeros de trabajo, maldito crios como se le ocurre pronunciar mal el hechizo de una poción tan complicada las consecuencias pondrían ser desastrosas. –dijo el hombre en voz alta.

-Hijo ya han pasado un mes y medio desde que ese accidente sucedió, fuiste convertido en un pequeño y luego volviste a la normalidad sin recuerdos. Hasta ahora no pudimos regresarte tan cual como antes.

-¿mes y medio? Y con quien se supone que estaba. –temiendo la respuesta.

-El joven Potter se hizo cargo de ti hasta ahora, sus amigos y los causantes de este embrollo lo ayudaron, estamos en la casa de playa de Lucius, aquí haz pasado estos últimos días. –informó Albus.

-¡estas loco Albus!. Dejarme con Potter –y volteó a mirarlo, vio que el joven estaba impasible en el sillón. Le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

-creí que los responsables debían hacerse cargo, no soy bueno cuidando niños Severus. Pero Harry hizo un gran trabajo viendo la forma en que lo adorabas.

Snape le miro estupefacto y luego murmuró:

-yo no adoro a Potter, ese mocoso poco me importa. –mirando malamente a Dumbledore.

-lo que tu digas¿vas a imponer tu propio castigo? O ¿crees que fue suficiente? –preguntó Dumbledore seriamente.

-los castigaré. Weasley limpiará los orinales todo un año. Malfoy limpiará las habitaciones de Slytherins este año escolar. Potter usted limpiará caldero todos los días en mi despacho y como adicional será mi sirviente cuando tenga que ir buscar plantas mágicas, he de decirle que no es un trabajo gratificante. ¿Entendieron? –dijo mirándolos a todos con desprecio.

-si señor. –respondieron Ron y Draco.

Harry solo bajó la vista al piso, tenía ganas de echarse al mar y no salir nunca más, levantándose camino hasta Snape trato de decir algo pero parecía no querer salir, así que solo pudo decir con voz ahogada:

-si señor. –Luego emprendió camino hacía su habitación, intentando alejar los recuerdos de su mente.

Notas Autora

Aquí va mi actualizacion, pronto lo acabare, para los que leen la verdad detras...Ese tardara porque asun no me betean los capis que faltan. Sorry. Ese es un fic largo y este solo 14 capis. Gracias x su apoyo.


	12. Nuevamente en mi hogar

Capítulo 12

Nuevamente en mi hogar

Aunque esas semanas en la casa de Malfoy habían sido sin lugar a duda las mejores vacaciones de verano de su temprana vida. Estaba infeliz. Triste. Apagado. Deprimido. Ausente. Despechado.

Severus le había tratado como si fuera una alumno cualquiera, y i no podía aceptarlo /i él era su hombre, aunque eso se escuchara raro. No iba permitir que lo tratara así, que lo despreciara de esa forma. i ¿Dónde estaba su niño adorado¿Dónde estaba su caballero ideal¿Dónde estaba el hombre que amaba/i

No podía reducirse a un sueño. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

Terminando su equipaje se sentó en la cama mientras dejaba sus lágrimas correr como todas estas noches.

Sus amigos le preguntaban por sus ojeras, hasta Malfoy, cabe contar que padre e hijo. Él solo evadía la respuesta. Pero cada vez el sufrimiento era más insoportable, tenía pesadillas con Severus y recordaba una y otra vez como el hombre se había portado el día que recuperó sus recuerdos.

Secó sus lagrimas y retuvo las otras cuando sintió pasos acercarse. Hermione entró con cautela. Harry se levantó y disimuló intentando poner la jaula de Hedwig al piso junto al equipaje.

La chica se sentó en la cama y le preguntó directamente:

-¿Es por él cierto¿Tus lágrimas son ha causa de su rechazo? –mirando con pena a su amigo.

Harry no disimuló más y llorando se abrazó a su amiga. Dolía mucho estar sin él. Sin su ojos de tormenta, sin su serpiente adorada.

La chica comprendió y dándole un suave masaje en la espalda iba diciendo:

-Tranquilo, él te quiso sin recordarte, cuando sus recuerdos vuelvan ya veras que todo cambia, necesita adaptarse. Además si es para ti, será para ti. –Intentó consolar Hermione.

Harry le miró y secando sus lágrimas de nuevo le respondió:

-Pero duele esperar, duele mucho Herms. –confesó mirando la habitación por ultima vez.

center -------------------------------------- /center

Severus iba al despacho de los profesores, hoy todos los profesores tenían que dar su plan de clases a Dumbledore y tambien charlar sobre los eventos de este año.

Últimamente estaba muy perturbado, porque sentía cada vez más cercanos sus recuerdos y era francamente perturbador. En un "sueño" que reconoció como un recuerdo, se vio abrazando a Potter. Eso le perturbó.

No era que odiara a Potter, pero de ahí a abrazarlo, hay mucho trecho. Lo raro es que se vio como un chiquito y verse así le hizo despertar gritando, fue muy, muy sorprendente.

Aunque faltaban solo horas para la llegada de los alumnos la reunión se celebro hoy porque Lucius y él no habían tenido tiempo después de esa experiencia de verano de organizar su horario.

Cuando se enteró de la hazaña del licántropo se debatió entre el asombro y la risa. Es que ¡Quien iba a imaginar lo del licano!

Al llegar a la gárgola dio la contraseña y entró. Se dio cuenta que era el único que faltaba por lo cual se disculpó:

-Lo siento Albus, pero he estado haciendo pociones para la enfermería y se me ha pasado la hora. –aunque era cierto, odiaba llegar tarde.

-Tranquilo muchacho. Bueno ya reunidos aquí y con el horario de todos en mis manos desde ayer, les voy a entregar, los horarios definitivos y hablaremos del evento de este año. –pasándole mágicamente los horarios a los maestros.

-¿En qué consistirá? –preguntó Lucius intrigado.

-Como la mayoría de los alumnos se va a casa en navidad, me parece que deberíamos hacer algo para que aunque sea una vez la mayoría se quede. –concluyó rotundamente y siguió. -Quiero que hagamos una cena navideña, una cena festiva, que haya música y bailes, tambien músicos. Un evento de gala. Pero digno para recordar en Hogwarts.

Todos los profesores parecían satisfechos, a Severus le daba igual. No asistiría, y como si le leyeran el pensamiento Dumbledore dijo:

-Todos los profesores tendrán el deber se asistir, pero pueden traer a sus familias o parejas al baile dado que es su tiempo libre. –afirmó el anciano mirándolos.

-Por lo visto estamos obligados ¿No Dumbledore? –preguntó mirándole intensamente Snape.

-Solo deseo verlos a todos aquí esta navidad. –con tono sentimental.

Lucius que analizaba la citación preguntó:

-¿Y si hay alumnos que no quieran quedarse? –siendo observado por los demás.

-Si tiene una fuerte razón para no hacerlo…Esta bien. –razonó Dumbledore comiendo un caramelo de limón.

-¿Si la razón es que despecho? –preguntó impertinentemente Lucius mirando Severus. Estos días había visto a Potter devastado.

-¿A que viene al caso? –preguntó Dumbledore atando cabos.

-Nada…Solo fue un ejemplo. –fue su simple respuesta.

-No veo el asunto, eso siempre pasa aquí en Hogwarts. –quedando cerrada la conversación Dumbledore ordenó:

-Váyanse y prepárense para el banquete de bienvenida. –viendo como se levantaba para marcharse.

Severus se levantó sintiéndose extrañado por el comentario de Lucius….Estuvo i muy fuera de lugar /i

center ------------------------------------------------ /center

Harry estaba en el baño del tren. No se sentía bien. Estaba comiendo muy poco estos días y eso le estaba afectando. Se sentía débil y cansado, Su sueño estaba hecho un desastre. Ahora, justamente ahora que empezaban las clases.

Todo su culpa. Culpa de Severus.

Cuando regresó al compartimiento sus amigos le preguntaron si estaba bien, asintiendo siguió su lectura del profeta. No quería hablar con sus amigos.

Así pasaron las horas, entre la lectura, los cambios de túnica, los juegos de ajedrez entre Ron y Hermione por no mencionar sus intrépidas caricias. Cerraba los ojos al verlos. i Severus /i era el nombre que acudía a su mente. ¡Que verdadero tormento!

Cuando el tren paró, los estudiantes empezaron a bajar entre empujones y tropezones.

Harry bajó de último junto a sus compañeros.

Al llegar a los carruajes se metieron uno donde iba Dean. Éste al verle le saludó:

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas? Pareces algo pálido. –comentó mirándole intensamente y con preocupación.

-Estoy bien Dean. –aseguró débilmente Harry.

El chico asintió y recordando algo dijo:

-Lo siento olvide mi túnica, nos vemos luego chicos. –bajando para ir a buscarla.

Todos asintieron y le vieron internarse en la oscuridad que era el camino hasta el tren. Ya era de noche.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, sintieron era natural emoción por estar de nuevo allí.

Caminaron rumbo al comedor, que como siempre los esperaba grande e iluminado, con su maravilloso cielo estrellado. Los tres caminaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Al poco rato entro Dean con cara de emoción y fue hasta el extremo opuesto del lugar donde ellos estaban. Harry internamente se alegró. No quería charlar con Dean.

Cuando todo el mundo, hasta los nuevos estuvieron en el comedor. Ya seleccionados Dumbledore se levantó:

-Mis queridos muchachos, empezamos otro año. Estoy seguro que estará lleno de mucha aventura. Recuerdo que el bosque prohibido esta pues eso… Prohibido para los estudiantes. Las lista de objetos inapropiados esta en el despacho del celador Filch, les recuerdos que los alumnos nuevos no estarán fuera después del toque de queda. Algunos viejos alumnos deberían recordarlo. –mirando al trío de oro.

-Esta navidad tendremos una fiesta como Merlín manda, así que vayan pidiendo sus túnicas de gala y preparando un permiso para faltar a casa. Si tiene algún problema diríjanse al jefe de su casa. Que disfruten el banquete. –anunció haciendo aparecer la comida en las mesas.

Los alumnos nuevos se sorprendieron al ver el banquete, pero los viejos empezaron a hablar sobre la fiesta navideña.

Harry miró la comida y tomando un trozo de pollo, se lo llevó a la boca. Se sentía muy mal. No quería comer nada. Ron quien le miraba le susurró:

-Te vez mal compañero, ve a la enfermería. –aconsejó preocupado.

-Mira la mesa de profesores –retó Harry. -Ahí esta Pomfrey¡que rayos voy a hacer en la enfermería! –exclamó molesto.

-No sé, dile a un profesor. Te vez muy mal Harry. –Respondió una curiosa Hermione que había escuchado a su novio.

Harry negó con la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Cuál es la contraseña de Gryffindor?, tengo mucha fiebre, quiero ir a darme un baño. –pidió Harry dejando la comida y cerrando los ojos que le ardían.

-La profesora no las envió esta tarde, es Dragón rojo. Ten cuidado. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? –preguntó la chica muy ofuscada.

-No quédense. No quiero molestar. –solo pudo poner como excusa.

Harry se levantó, y todas las miradas se clavaron en él. Solo siguió avanzando sin prestar atención.

Snape quien lo vio levantarse no prestó mucha atención, solo hasta que vio a otro gryffindor ir tras él. Dean Thomas. Se sintió molesto por ese acto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Por eso se quedó observando la escena.

Harry iba al final de las mesas cuando Dean lo detuvo:

-Hola Harry, quería saludarte. ¿Tiempo sin verte no? –preguntó mirándole curiosamente.

-Si hace media hora es mucho tiempo. –razonó Harry sarcásticamente.

-Oh, si…Lo siento, olvide eso. –dijo algo perturbado el joven.

-No te preocupes. ¿Vas a la sala común? –preguntó más mareado que antes.

-No solo quería hablarte. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. –confesó el chico agarrándole las manos.

Harry se soltó dando un paso atrás y expecto:

-No me interesas Dean. –un poco molesto con su amigo.

Harry se sentía mal y solo quería estar tranquilo.

Dean se enfureció y agarrándolo fuertemente le plantó un beso en los labios.

Harry le mordió el labio y éste se separó en el acto.

Estaba enfermo y enrabiado.

Alzó la mano y le hundió su puño en la cara. Supo que le había roto la nariz cuando le vio sangrando pero no le importó. Le grito duramente:

-¿Quién te creces que eres? No puedes hacer eso…. –mirándole confundido.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron. Algunos profesores también.

Dean se lamió la sangre y replicó:

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo –susurró para Harry mientras se le acercaba. -Has cambiado tanto Harry….

Harry se pegó a la pared de la entrada mientras Dean se le acercaba, estaba paralizado. Ya casi no podía ni pensar. La fiebre lo estaba matando.

No paso más porque los profesores llegaron auxiliarlo. Minerva se llevó a Thomas mientras le reñía por el espectáculo y Dumbledore le miraba seriamente.

-Harry es grave lo que le hiciste al señor Thomas, serás castigado. La violencia no es una opción. –trató de hacerle ver al anciano.

Harry agachó la cabeza y respondió:

-Supongo que no debo defenderme, que debo dejar que me lastimen, que debo dejarme ¿morir? –preguntó sintiéndose débil.

Los presente le miraron entre asustados y muy confundidos. Hermione exclamó.

-Señor, Harry esta enfermo. –pidiendo perdón con la mirada a Harry.

Harry quiso mandarle un cruciatus, pero con su debilidad apenas si se sostenía.

Dumbledore le tocó la frente y pidió a Snape quien venia de haber terminado su cena.

-Lleva a Harry a enfermería y dale algo mientras va Pomfrey, esta muy caliente. –explicó mirando al hombre preocupado.

Harry solo dijo:

-Puedo ir solo. –no quería estar cerca de él.

-Iras con quien se te manda Harry. –exclamó una llorosa Hermione. -¿Quieres morirte? Estas enfermo y vas a curarte –aseguró la chica más para si misma que para Harry.

Harry comprendió y asintiendo dejo que Snape le guiara.

Al llegar allí estaba tendido sobre una cama un dormido Dean.

Harry caminó hasta la cama más alejada y se sentó. Esta sumido entre la rabia y la enfermedad.

Snape buscó unas pociones y unos paños con agua fría. Se los colocó a Potter en la frente y luego le dio las pociones para que las tomara.

Harry tragó con dificultad, pero de inmediato el mareo y el ardor de ojos se redujo, aunque aun le escocia todo, era más soportable.

Harry se paso el pañuelo frió por el rostro y el cuello. Tenía mucha fiebre.

Severus le miraba desde la mesa donde estaba preparando una mezcla de pociones para la fiebre.

Sintió que un recuerdo se le hizo presente. i Harry y él desnudos bajos la luz de las estrellas /i . Apartó eso rápidamente se su mente y volvió hacia el joven.

-Tómesela Potter, no sabe bien pero le hará disminuir mucho la fiebre. –tendiéndole el frasco.

Harry que ya ni pensaba las cosas, se la trago sin protestar a lo que Snape dijo sarcástico:

-Vaya que si debe estar mal para no hablar Potter –dando una sonrisa Slytherin.

Harry quien sintió la fiebre ceder un poco, le replicó:

-Si señor. –cerrando los ojos presa de un dolor de cabeza.

Severus acercó su mano al cuello de Harry para comprobar su temperatura corporal.

Harry le miró, se sentía extraño al estar así con Severus y no poder decirle nada.

-Potter, esta caliente. Será mejor que se de un baño. –aconsejó el hombre mirándole.

-No tengo fuerzas señor, mejor me ducho mañana. Si logro pasar la noche. –susurró más para sí mismo.

Severus entendió el comentario de Lucius. i ¡Era Potter/i el despechado era Potter. Y rogaba a Merlín que las imágenes en su mente no tuvieran nada que ver con eso.

Severus sin vergüenza alguna le preguntó:

-¿Paso algo inapropiado entre usted y yo este verano? Hable Potter, estoy por pensar que mi mente me esta jugando una mala pasada. –mirando los ojos hinchados del chicos que le miraban como sorprendidos.

Harry se asombró que los recuerdos estuviesen asediando al hombre y respondió:

-Si señor…paso algo….Pero no seria bueno hablar de eso. –desviando su mirada al piso apenado.

-¿No me diga que le rompí el corazón Potter?. –queriendo hacer hablar al chico. No le gustaba estar ignorante de sus actos.

Harry solo dejó caer unas lágrimas y afirmó.

-Nunca debió haber crecido, porque es malo, es cruel y es….despreciable. –susurró dolido ante las palabras del mayor.

-Crecí y aun así llora como un mocoso por mi Potter. –aseguro el hombre mirándole malévolamente.

Harry se levantó para marcharse. Odiaba a su Severus así.

A Severus se le estrujó el corazón al verlo caerse al piso a causa de la falta de energías.

En un impulso le levantó en los brazos. Harry se abrazó a él. Cuando le recostó en la cama y estuvieron muy cerca, el de ojos verdes le dijo:

-Te perdono. Se que te perdono. –aunque no se lo había pedido y tal vez nunca lo haría, le agradeció internamente.

Iba marcharse cuando Harry le halo el brazo con la poca fuerza y lo acercó más a sí.

Muy cerca del joven vio como este le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras le decía:

-Si me voy a morir esta noche quédate a mi lado Severus. –sonando desesperado.

Severus cabreado se sentó y exclamó:

-¿Que hice para merecer esto? –mirando la ventana del lugar.

Harry solo sonrió. Ese era Severus Snape, frió, cruel y despiadado. Pero aun así lo amaba e iba hacer todo lo posible porque lo recordara y nunca pudiera volver a olvidarlo.

Notas de autora.

Prometo pronto colocar los dos ultimos capis. Besos y Grax x su RR.


	13. De castigos y conversas

Capítulo 13

De castigos y conversas

Al día siguiente aunque Severus no estaba allí se alegro al saber que fue Pomfrey quien le obligó a marcharse. Él se mejoró a los dos días, estaba un poco anémico, pero con alimentarse bien se le pasaría pronto. La enfermera le dijo que gracias a sus músculos no había sido peor.

Ya había pasado una semana y aunque había tenido castigos Snape se lograba escapar de él.

Solo le decía que hacer y se marchaba. Eso le estaba irritando.

Pero hoy era sábado, tenía castigo y Snape no tenia obligaciones. Esperaba poder charlar un poco con él.

Lo extrañaba, sobre todo en las noches, se había acostumbrado a dormir con su ángel de ojos negros.

Esa mañana se levantó temprano se puso una camisa negra manga larga ya que el frió de Octubre se acercaba y unos jeans.

Ron y Hermione estaban abajo leyendo muy juntos por lo que paso sin interrumpir. i Era milagroso pero Hermione lograba que Ron olvidara el desayuno /i

Al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor, pudo ver que todos los profesores estaban allí. Se alegró y camino a su lugar.

Draco quien lo había visto entrar se le acercó y comentó alegremente:

-Potter recibí una carta de Remus, dice que aunque le cuesta adaptarse al lugar esta feliz de saber que i estaba mal /i y dice que lo siente. Tambien otras tonterías que no importan aquí –mostrándose sonrojado. -Quiso que te dijera que te manda un abrazo y espera que puedas perdonarlo, aunque no le guste Severus, si es lo que quieres….-y agregó por si mismo. -¡Vaya que mal gusto tienes Potter. –mirando a Snape tomar su café en la mesa de maestros.

-¿Sabes? Remus es una gran persona pero no es precisamente guapo. ¿Así que…¡vaya que mal gusto tienes Malfoy! –echándose a reír junto al rubio.

-Dile que no tengo rencor hacía él y espero que se mejore pronto. –Dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Malfoy.

-Se lo diré, suerte en tu castigo, los míos son i humillantes /i -rodando los ojos y volviendo a su lugar.

Ronal y Hermione le abrazaron por la espalda y le dijeron:

-Harry… Hemos decidido algo muy, muy importante. –sonando entusiasmada Hermione.

- i Se van a casar /i -exclamó algo espantado Harry.

-¡Estas loco hermano! –negó Ron para decirle. -Queremos viajar cuando salgamos de Hogwarts. Luego iremos a la universidad.

-¿Te unes? –preguntó la chica poniendo la mano en el aire, Ron colocó la suya encima de la de la chica y esperando mirando a Harry.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe. –uniendo su mano. Los tres la lanzaron hasta arriba y dijeron.

-Por nuestro futuro. –mientras algunos estudiantes le miraban extrañados.

Al sentarse Harry tenía más apetito que nunca, agarró de todo un poco y empezó hacer competencia con Ron.

Los dos engullían con satisfacción. Hasta que no quedo nada en los platos de ambos.

Hermione solo comió un poco de fruta y le dijo a Ron.

-Vayamos a hacer los deberes y luego...por ahí –Para que Ron entendiera.

-¡Oh por dios no me traumen! –exclamó Harry levantándose.

-Solo charlaremos Harry, y algún besito. –dijo una segura Hermione.

-Más te vale ¡eh! Te quiero virgen a la vuelta. –ordenó en modo paternal de broma.

-Si señor, i ejem…..Igual para ti …..ejem /i -le susurró disfrazando como tos.

Harry quiso replicar pero solo rió mientras se alejaba. Iba por unos guantes a donde Hagrid. Snape le había dicho que irían por plantas.

Pero al mirar a la mesa vio a Hagrid, éste al cruzar la mirada entendió y se levantó para ir en su dirección.

Al llegar a su lado, le dio un abrazo mientras le decía:

-¡Que cambiado estas Harry! –estrujando el pequeño cuerpo. Harry sintió que se asfixiaba.

-Hagrid, suel…ta….me…. -sin poder respirar bien, cuando se vió libre de los fuertes brazos.

-Perdón. Vamos por esos guantes. ¿Te apetece un postre en mi casa? –preguntó caminando ya por los terrenos.

-No Hagrid, comí mucho. –aseguró zafándose de tan peligrosa invitación.

Al llegar a la cabaña el gigante le dio los guantes, que como le dijo los había encontrado una vez tirados, ya que eran pequeños y no gigantes como Hagrid.

Harry aceptó quedarse a escuchar el nuevo radio mágico de Hagrid.

Sonó una canción que seguramente seria de la época del gigante, éste empezó a bailar haciendo tambalear toda la casa. Harry reía con las ocurrencias de éste. Cuando éste quiso sacarlo a bailar le dijo que no conocía esa música, por lo que cambio a una emisora moderna y ahora eran dos los locos que hacían temblar la casa.

Harry no sabía lo que hacía pero era divertido, dar vueltas y moverse al ritmo de la música mientras el gigante le imitaba. Sumamente irreal.

No paso mucho más porque una voz desde la puerta dijo:

-Muy…..Divertido Potter, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, -mirándole reprobatoriamente estaba un hombre de ojos negros, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

El ojí verde se sonrojó al verse descubierto y Hagrid tambien. Ambos balbucearon y Harry agradeciendo a Hagrid salió junto al maestro quien tenía esa expresión inescrutable.

Harry siguió a Snape en el bosque, este parecía concentrado en el suelo. A Harry le parecieron horas hasta que llegaron a un punto del bosque en el que jamás había estado.

Era lleno de árboles, pero estaban separados, la tierra era menos húmeda y una parte del lago negro llegaba ahí, pero el agua era más clara y el sol brillante lo hacía más luminoso.

Snape le dijo de pronto:

-Potter mire esto. –señalando una mata de hojas moradas y que tenia pequeños capullos. El hombre le ordenó. -Busque más de ellas y guárdelas aquí.

Harry agarró las bolsitas herméticas de plástico y la otra bolsa grande para echar las bolsitas.

Fue mirando y vio varias cerca de la orilla del lago. Se sentó en la tierra a cogerlas.

Snape también se sentó cerca del lago, parecía que las matitas preferían estar cerca del agua.

Fue a arrancar una pero esta b le habló /b

-No me toques niño grande. O vas a tener problemas. –retó la mata que aunque no tenia ojos se movía al hablarle.

-No les haga caso Potter, solo quieren confundirlo. Es un arma que usan contra los que buscan arrancarlas. –sacando las matas sin prestar atención a lo que decían.

Harry asintió y arrancó la primera, la cual gritó desgarrada. La segunda le hecho maldiciones y la tercera le dijo que su vida seria muy desgraciada.

Harry esperaba que le dijeran algo nuevo.

Pasó un rato así cuando escucharon sonidos de cascos acercarse. Snape se levantó y esperó que los centauros se acercaran.

El líder exclamó:

-No deben estar aquí humanos. Son nuestras tierras, lárguense o sufrirán las consecuencias. –amenazó el centauro.

-No lastiman jóvenes. –señalando a Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se fue alejando, llegó hasta Snape mientras le arrastró hacia atrás.

Éste le miraba extrañado. El centauro apunto con una de sus flechas y gritó:

-¿Crees que somos estúpidos? Ese no es un potro. -Empezando a cernirse amenazante.

Harry empezó a correr y Snape no le tocó más que hacer lo mismo.

Cuando no escucharon los cascos tras ellos respiraron profundo y pararon.

Snape le habló:

-Maldición Potter, esos centauros. Ya no consideran a un crió de 17 años como potro. ¡Que pensaran! –se cuestionó controlando la respiración, ya no estaba para esos trotes.

-No creo que sea cuestión de la edad, consideran potro a alguien inocente, alguien que ni siquiera pueda ver a los thestral, yo no soy esa persona. –apuntó caminando lentamente.

Snape aceptó que las palabras de Potter tenían sentido.

Al llegar a los lindes del bosque Harry se sentó y curiosamente Snape le imitó.

-Aquí están las matas que pude recoger. –pasándole la bolsa.

Snape las agarró y le comentó:

-He estado recordando. La fase donde fui un niño. Un niño estúpido. ¿De verdad hice que el señor Thomas tuviera la peor cita de su vida? –parecía que la sola idea se le hacía graciosa.

-jajajajajaja…. Si, pobre Dean, aunque sea un estúpido. Era agradable. –recordando el momento con una sonrisa.

-Pobre se lo merece, el muy idiota creía que era un niño idiota. –replicó Snape.

-Si…. Solo estabas indefenso, o eso creíamos. Hacías muchas preguntas de cómo eras en realidad, siempre te decíamos la verdad. Aunque un poco dura para un niño. Igual decías que ibas a cambiar un poco. Dijiste muchas cosas. –acotó Harry con un poco de dolor,

-No le he dado permiso para tutearme Potter. –señaló el hombre mirándole fijamente.

-Lo siento señor, ya era una costumbre. –respondió sin más.

-¿Qué paso cuando crecí? –estaba sumamente intrigado por esto.

-No paso mucho tiempo adulto, solo dos, tres días. Pues al primero y sin memoria le costó adaptarse a ser un mago y todo esto. Tambien era difícil explicarte porque sin recuerdos, luego fueron solo momentos. –repelió sin más.

-¿Seguro qué no hay algo que deba saber? –preguntó sabiendo que Harry mentía.

-Pues…..Lo secuestraron…Lo rescatamos...Hicimos el amor –cerro los ojos al decir eso. Y usted recuperó su memoria. Fin de la historia. –se levantó para marcharse pero una mano lo detuvo.

Cuando Harry lo encaró el hombre sorprendido le preguntó:

-¿Hicimos qué? Merlín, me acosté con un alumno y Potter. –exclamó indignado para si mismo.

-Yo no le roge para que lo hiciera. –dijo tratando de sajarse molesto.

Snape le miró y teniendo leves recuerdos del momento susurró:

-Potter…Yo…No sé que pensar, esto es una locura. –soltando al joven y pasándose las manos por el cabello en signo de preocupación.

-Tal vez no deba pensar. Solo dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, Sevi lo agradecería. –haciendo puchero como lo hacia su mini Severus.

El hombre rió al verse imitado. Y confesó.

-No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho el amor. Es impactante. –mirando el amplio patio.

-Pues lo hicimos, y fue una noche hermosa. No dormimos nada, casi parecía una despedida. –susurró temeroso.

-¿Sabes que puedo llegar a recordarlo todo y aun así no amarte? –cuestionó el hombre al ojí verde.

-No le he dado permiso para tutearme señor. –señaló mientras se le acercaba.

El hombre sonrió traicionado por sus recuerdos.

-Si eso pasara, yo me iría, intentaría olvidarlo. Si no pasa….Tal vez solo tenga que vivir con eso. Pero si usted me quiere va a tener que recompensar muchas lágrimas, señor Snape. –abrazando al hombre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Severus sintió a Harry hipar en su pecho. Era desquiciante verlo llorar, tan triste e indefenso.

Harry levantó la cabeza y aprovechando que el hombre le miró, le robó un beso.

Severus esta vez participó un poco, deleitándose con los suaves labios de Harry, pero que esta vez tuvo la certeza de haber probado antes.

Al separarse Harry le susurró en el oído:

-Cumplí mi promesa Sev. –dándole un ligero beso en el cuello.

Severus supó a que se refería y sonrió agradecido, no era que todo estuviera dicho, solo que se notaba el inmenso amor de Harry hacía él. Era tan desconcertante y a la vez era i hermoso /i

Harry le preguntó:

-¿Va seguir tratándome mal? –con expresión de tristeza.

-No, pero tampoco bien P…Harry. Dame tiempo ¿si? –preguntó mirando las orbes verdes del joven.

-Claro, tienes todo este año escolar para pensarlo, porque cuando termine, me iré…Si tu no sabes que sientes me iré. –aseguró Harry con dolor.

Severus asintió y pegando su cuerpo al de Harry lo abrazó mientras le decía.

-No sé porque aun sin recordarte me siento tan bien a tu lado. Es como si todo estuviera ahí, escondido. –reflexionó el hombre.

Harry le abrazó también con fuerza. Le quería demasiado.

center -------------------------------------- /center

Esa noche estaba leyendo en la sala común cuando apareció Dean y le habló:

-Harry quería disculparme, fui un idiota. –aceptó poniendo cara de arrepentido.

-Tranquilo Dean, me molestaste, pero supongo que mi enfermedad no ayudo mucho. –trató de justificar Harry.

-¿Cómo esta tu nariz? –preguntó señalando la venda que tenia en esta.

-Ya mejor, no quedo torcida al menos. –Dijo alegremente el joven. -Quería disculparme y decir que solo quiero ser tu amigo, así que… ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar juntos i como amigos /i el día de navidad?

Harry razonó, Dean parecía sincero y ¡Que más da! Merecía otra oportunidad.

-Esta bien, nos vemos allá a las 9.00 a.m. Gracias Dean. –agradeció por el acto de amistad.

-Nos más bien gracias a ti, y perdona. –caminando rumbo a los cuartos.

Harry suspiró, la vida empezaba a mejorar.

Se concentró de nuevo en la lectura. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Soñó con Severus y él, esa noche. Después de todo lo único que no podían arrancarle eran sus sueños.

Notas de autora!!

Bueno, este es el penltimo capi, el siguiente es el final. Así que gracias x sus RR y el apoyo. Besitos!!


	14. Mi niño Harry

Capítulo 14

Mi niño Harry

Severus despertó.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el espejo. Recordaba todo.

Sus vivencias con Harry siendo niño, un niño muy travieso. Sus vivencias como hombre. Como lo había hecho suyo. Todo, tan claro, tan real y tan impactante.

Busco vestirse. Amaba a Harry y por nada iba a dejar de decírselo hoy. Tenía que buscarlo hasta por las piedras, ese niño era para él.

Cuando salió de las mazmorras, fue directamente al comedor, pero Harry no estaba.

Hermione iba entrando cuando Severus le preguntó.

­-¿Dónde esta Harry? –la chica le dio una sonrisa, pero luego susurró algo incómoda.

-Salió con Dean a Hogsmeade, es….son amigos. –aclaró al hombre quien enojado salió rumbo a buscar a Harry.

Esa maldita salida a Hogsmeade, hoy era noche buena, el baile de Dumbledore.

center -------------------------------------- /center

Estaba comiendo en las tres escobas, Dean le hablaba y hablaba, él solo quería irse de allí.

Dean le pidió que lo acompañara a la casa de los gritos al salir, Harry había aceptado porque todavía su conciencia no estaba limpia, pero sinceramente estaba muy aburrido.

Al salir de las tres escobas Dean le preguntó:

-¿Harry a ti te gusta Snape? –mirándole profundamente.

-Que te importa. –espectó algo incómodo con la pregunta.

-Es que Snape no me parece un buen tipo, ha sido mortífago y un traidor, así que no veo porque a ti, te deba gustar él. –opinó Dean simplemente.

-Eso no es así. No puedes elegir de quien enamorarte. –solo razonó Harry.

-Entonces si, te gusta. –Dijo llegando a la casa de los gritos. -Lo peor es que el maldito traidor tambien muere por ti.

-No le digas así a Severus. –gritó molesto.

Dean rió y repitió.

-No le digas así a Severus. –echándose a reír, sacó su varita y lo petrificó silenciosamente.

Harry vio como Dean cayo desmayado en la nieve y de los árboles surgió Bellatrix Lestrange.

Esta al verle en el suelo, donde había caído luego del hechizo, se sentó sobre él y le susurró:

-Me das asco Potter. –Mirándole con repugnancia.- Pero estoy aquí para matarte. Así que…. No me importa lo que pienso. El señor tenebroso quedara vengado.

Harry quería hablar pero nada salía de su boca.

La mujer apareció una serpiente con la varita. Harry indefenso la miró, estaba asustado.

Bellatrix rió al ver a la víbora hincarle los dientes en la muñeca. Harry sintió el veneno correr, ardía. La muerte estaba cercana. Después de todo iba irse sin saber si Severus lo amaba.

Severus llegó en ese momento y cuando vió la escena alzó la varita ante una descuidada Bellatrix y dijo:

-Avada Kevadra. –viéndola caer al piso.

La convirtió en una piedra y la arrojó lejos. Había matado, pero él no estaba limpio y la perra se lo merecía.

Corrió hasta Harry fue cuando vió que estaba sin signos vitales. Abrazándolo se apareció frente al castillo.

Una vez allí dio otra carrera hasta la enfermería. Tendió a Harry y llamó a Pomfrey. La mujer i tenia /i que hacer algo por Harry.

La mujer le pidió que saliera, lo que hizo a regañadientes.

Caminó hasta el despacho del anciano.

Allí estaban Draco, Lucius, Lupin y los amigos de Harry. Parecían que estaban conversando con Remus sobre su recuperación.

Remus al verlo se le acercó y dijo:

-Perdóname, yo…Fui un idiota. Tú eres…Bueno Snape. –aceptó el licántropo tendiéndole la mano.

Severus la aceptó y dijo:

-Gracias Lupin, es un gran cumplido viviendo de ti. –aseguró para ir hasta el director y decirle:

-Harry esta en la enfermería, lo encontré siendo víctima de un ataque de Bellatrix. Estaba casi muerto cuando lo traje, no se como esta ahora. –susurró con mirada apagada.

-Gracias por informarme Severus. Remus, Lucius bajen a ver como está Harry, igual ustedes jovencitos. –señalando a Ron, Hermione y Draco.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Dumbledore le dijo:

-Así que te has enamorado¿no? Severus. –preguntó acariciando su fénix.

-Creo que si viejo. ¿Pero tu eso ya lo sabias? Lo sabias en cuanto me dejaste en manos de Harry. –razonó Severus sonriéndole al anciano.

-Lo deseaba, deseaba que encontraras a alguien que apreciara ese niño interior que hay en ti. Y lo hay,….. Harry. –susurró Dumbledore dándole un ligero abrazo.

-Mi niño se esta muriendo. Haz algo, o me iré con él. –susurró sintiendo una inmensa tristeza con esas palabras.

-Nunca Severus. No dejaré que algo así pase. –aseguró tomando al fénix en sus manos y diciéndole:

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Gracias amigo –mirando al ave volar hacia la enfermería.

-Gracias, gracias por todo Albus. No fue tan malo ser el niño de Harry. –comentó saliendo del despacho un poco más tranquilo.

center ---------------------------------------- /center

Al llegar a la enfermería, Harry charlaba alegremente con Remus.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora Remus? –preguntó curioso, recién había despertado con las lagrimas de fénix.

-Tengo trabajo siendo escritor para El Quisquilloso. Y voy a pasar las Navidades en una mansión de los Malfoy, el señor Malfoy quiere "conocer" al novio de su hijo. –dio a conocer a todos ganándose miradas picaronas de los Gryffindor.

Draco estaba abrazando a él y Lucius los veía desde atrás, aunque la idea no le agradaba, la experiencia de la guerra y esto último le hizo ver que su actitud era retrograda y si cambiaba su modo de pensar estaría haciéndose un favor.

-Me alegro. –susurró Harry mirando a su casi padrino. -Aunque te voy a extrañar más de lo que ya lo he hecho. –aseguró abrazando al licántropo quien se iba junto a Draco y Lucius.

Cuando estos salieron exclamaron al ver al hombre de negro allí parado:

-¡Severus! Pasa Harry te esta esperando. –señalando la cama

Severus entró y miró incomodo a los Gryffindor amigos de Harry.

Harry entendió y les dijo a sus amigos:

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos? –pidió con una sonrisa.

-Seguro, pero ten cuidado, aun estás débil y ¿Nos vemos esta noche en la cena navideña? –preguntó la castaña interesada.

-No sé, pero seguramente. –respondió Harry viendo como estos dos salían.

Una vez solos Severus le susurró:

-Recordé todo esta mañana. –mirando como Harry abría la boca de la sorpresa.

-¿Y bien¿Me quieres o no? –preguntó con el corazón en la mano.

-Te amo Harry. –dijo sinceramente Severus.

-Yo tambien te amo. –le aseguró sonriendo bobamente.

Severus le espelucó el cabello en forma de cariño y le dijo:

-Me gustó ser tu niño, pero prefiero que seas tú mi chiquillo. –acercándosele para darle un beso.

Harry recibió esos labios, gustoso y aseguró:

-Estoy deseando serlo. ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos a esa cena papi? –dándole a Severus una mirada traviesa, era una mirada de un digno merodeador.

center ------------------------------------ /center

Esa noche, todos estaban bailando y comiendo en el gran comedor. Era una noche esplendida. Hermosa y única.

Ron bailaba con una arreglada Hermione en la pista, todo era muy romántico allí. Tambien había ambiente para amigos quienes charlaban en las mesas con tranquilidad.

Dumbledore hacia el ridículo con un sobrero de San Nicolás muy grande y tosco.

La mayoría de los alumnos y maestros estaban disfrutando la velada. Algunos estudiantes entraban y se unían a la fiesta muy entusiasmados

Ron le preguntó a Hermione:

-¿Crees que Snape venga con Harry? –parecía muy interesado.

-Es obvio ¿no? Si no han llegado es porque NO piensan venir. –respondió Hermione pegándose más a su novio.

-Te apuesto un beso a que Snape viene con Harry. –aseguró convencido Ronald.

-Bueno, aquí frente a todos si pierdo y frente a tus compañeros si gano. –dijo malévolamente.

-Está bien. –aceptó Ron sonrojado.

-Bueno amor, hay que estar pendiente. –dijo mirando hacia la entrada.

-Tranquila Hermione, yo ganaré. Harry convencerá a Snape de la misma forma que el mini Snape lo hacía con él. –mirando a su bella acompañante.

Hermione iba replicar cuando entró Snape. No venia con Harry pero tampoco venia solo. En su mano fuertemente agarrado estaba un niño de máximo 5 años.

Snape lo cargó y el niño se acurrucó en su pecho. Ron y Hermione sonrieron.

Cabello alborotado, mejillas sonrojadas, hermosos ojitos verdes esmeralda.

Harry

Ron habló:

-Quiero mi beso. –mirando victoriosamente a Hermione.

-Te lo ganaste tontito. –besando a su novio apasionadamente en medio de la pista.

Harry mientras tanto iba feliz riendo en los brazos de su amor. Si era la única forma de ir con Severus lo aceptaba.

Severus le miró con amor y Harry le dio un tierno besito en la nariz mientras le decía:

-Te quiero. –con sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frió y la emoción.

-Y yo a ti, ni niño. –besando amorosamente las rojas mejillas del niño.

Severus pensó que después de todo las cosas volvían a su cause, un niño, un hombre y un inmenso amor que los unía.

Fin

**Notas**** de ****autora**

_Es tan lindo terminar este fic. Nació por una conversación con mis amiguitas de MSN y termino siendo una fic muy querido por mí y algunos de ustedes. Gracias por leer esta locura. Por enamorarse de Chibi Sev. Por dejarme un reviews. Gracias por hacerme notar que soy mala para escribir niños "reales" mis niños son adorablemente maduros y aun así los quiero._

_Este final no tiene más de especial que cualquier otro, solo que deje un espacio para contemplar a un Chibi Harry. No lo voy a seguir. Es preferible que imaginen que podría haber pasado._

_Aquí termina, no hay epilogo, pero en mi mente yo creo que Harry y Sev tuvieron un hijo idéntico a su sevi de pequeño. Les puedo prestar mi consuelo._

_Mis betas, Kari Black y Misato Evans, mis clones preferidos –y los únicos que conozco- Gracias por ayudarme, por estar ahí siempre pendiente de mis actualizaciones, por soportar mis errores. Ustedes siempre se llevan parte de las dedicatorias de mis capis y bien que se lo merecen._

_Este es el fin de esta historian pero el comienzo de otras. Gracias por seguir mis fic. Volveré!! Soy testaruda, no se van a deshacer de mí. _

_Besitos._

_Valethsnape._

_27/08/07 _


End file.
